In Your Ninja Gear
by InoSakuShine
Summary: Team 7 is learning the Mind Transfer Jutsu, but something goes horribly wrong! They end up getting stuck in eachother's bodies and get surprising insight on what it's like to live in eachother's ninja gear.
1. Mind Transfer Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ...!

Most Author's notes will be at the end

Hope you Read and Enjoy...R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Life In Your Ninja Gear**

Chapter One: Mind Transfer Jutsu

"This is what I want you to do. We've been working on the basics of the mind-transfer jutsu for a while now, and I think it's time for the real thing. This jutsu will be vital in some of your A and B-rank missions when you get to them, so try hard. I want each of you to perform the mind transfer jutsu at the same time on eachother. Understand?" These were Kakashi's orders. Each Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto took their stances and formed the hand sign. "In sync now. One, two, three-go"  
"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" the three chorused and the air densed with the presence of their spirits flying into eachothers bodies. Their bodies had hardly dropped half an inch when they were again possessed by the another spirit. Sakura's spirit overtook Sasuke. Sasuke's spirit took Naruto's, and Naruto took Sakura. Kakashi watched them keenly to see if the transfer was sucessful. Each of their bodies rose. Immediatly he could tell the result. Sasuke's stance was light and delicate, while Naruto's was strong and arrongant. And Sakura definetly didn't carry herself like that.  
"Great job!" Kakashi praised them, pleased at the success. Naruto, in Sakura's body, grinned and laughed loudly.  
"I knew I could do it!" she' shouted.  
"Naruto! Shut up! You're making me look like fool!" Sakura in Sasuke's body chided. Suddenly, all three of them tensed as they felt the presence of another Shinobi. The wind picked up ferociously so that they had to shield their eyes. Naruto, still in Sakura's body lifted his eyes and saw an ANBU with a wolf mask appeared beside Kakashi. He, or she, whispered something in his ear and his expression turned grave. "Right," they heard Kakashi mutter. Then, he turned to his students and brightly said, "You guys have the rest of the day off. Good job today. Be ready to meet tommorow, same time same place." Before they could question him, he vanished.  
"Where was he off to in such a hurry?" Sakura asked the others.  
"Who cares. If we want our own bodies back, we all have to release at the same time." Sasuke pointed out, and Naruto frowned.  
"What was the words again?" He questioned. Sakura recalled Ino when she did her jutsu.  
"It was 'release!" Sakura said, but it sounded odd in Sasuke's voice. It made the real Sasuke cringe.  
"Okay, let's hurry up and do this!" He said. "One...two...three"  
"Release"  
Several moments passed.  
"Am I...me?" Sakura's body asked. Sasuke turned to her voice. Sasuke's body did, too.  
"NARUTO! GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Sasuke looked down at his own hands and realised they were not his own. They were still Naruto's.  
"It didn't work!" Naruto said. "Okay...let's do it again." They did. More suspense. Same body.

"Are...you kidding me!" Sakura exploded. In Sasuke's body her rage seemed comical to Naruto. "We can't get back and Kakashi's long gone! I knew this would happen! We don't have enough chakra to do it properly, and now we're stuck! Little by little out chakra is going to drain until we're totally exhausted"  
"You don't mean...we're permanently stuck like this until Kakashi comes back?" Sasuke growled dangerously. Five seconds ago Naruto was busy sniffing the cherry blossom scent that was coming from his host but then, an actualy good idea clicked in his head.  
"What about Ino, or her dad"  
"Grrrr! Ino's whole family is on VACATION! What are we going to do?" Sakura yelled.

Sakura, is in Sasuke's body. Sasuke, is in Naruto's. Naruto is in Sakura's. What possible disaster could become of this?

Oh my God! I'm in Sasuke's body... Sasuke's actual body... I'm so...cute! Sakura was checking herself out. Earlier they decided they would have to remain in eachother's bodies until the next day when they met Kakashi. sakura snuck into her house in the form of Sasuke amd was now flaunting her looks in the mirror.  
And so this is what it feels like to be a guy. Man, I'm so HOT! CHA! Even thought she took over Sasuke's body, her inner still remained. After a while she decided she would milk this for what it was worth and take a walk outside.

I look like a complete dobe, Sasuke scowled as he looked in the mirror and saw Naruto scowling back at him. And I feel weaker, he added as a smug after thought. Suddenly his stomach startled to rumble loudly causing him to double over.  
"Ahh...!" He put a hand on his stomach. "So...hungry. Why... do I have an urge for ramen? I hate ramen." The urge was unresistable. Sasuke had no choice but to go to Ichiraku's since there wasn't a single Instant Ramen cup in his cabinets.

Ah! I'm a...girl! A girl! Hehehehehe! And what's better-I'm Sakura! Hehehehe! I'm cute, too. Naruto was dancing around in his house. I'm Sakura, I'm Sakura, I'm Sakura! He danced around his kitchen and right out the door to see the world from his teammates eyes. I know just what to do, now. Celebrate at Ichiraku's!

Naruto fell into his regular seat at his favorite ramen stand.  
"The usual, please!" He said cheerily as the old man asked him for his order.  
"The usual...? Miss, you don't come here that often, do you? Does she, Ayama?" Ayame peeked over from an oven and shook her head, puzzled.  
"Oh yeah!" Naruto quietly cursed himself and tunred red. "Um, sorry. I'll have 3 bowls of Miso Ramen, please!" The old man looked surprised.  
"Hehe, you sure have an apetite," he chuckled, and shifted his attention to a new customer. "Ah! Naruto! How are you? The usual"  
"Yeah, whatever," Naruto responded. The real Naruto alomst fell out of his seat. He turned on Sasuke and growled,  
"What are YOU ding here." Sasuke, still in Naruto's body, shrugged. "I'm hungry, teme." Soon two similar bowls of ramen were set in front of them and in a few minutes they were both empty. They glanced at eachother with pained expressions.

"I'm still hungry," Sasuke groaned.  
"Arrrrggh, I shouldn't have eaten so much!" Naruto moaned, holding Sakura's stomach. "Ohhh..." Sasuke gulped down two more bowls of ramen while Naruto rested, hunched over in agony.  
"Uhhh, I'm going to go," Naruto said. Sasuke was worried that he might not make it home and damage Sakura's body. Not that he cared for his or her health, but if they were too hurt to finish the Mind Transfer jutsu... More than a day in Naruto's body was enough to make him go crazy.

This is how Naruto and Sakura appeared to be walking down the street together, Naruto half supporting Sakura. Before long they were stopped by a grinning KIba.  
"Yo!" he called, winking and waving his hand. "Naruto, what's up"  
"Nothing..." Sasuke muttered, not playing his character very well. Kiba laughed and gave him the thumbs up.  
"I saw Sakura walking in your house earlier. What were you guys doing? Are you together now?" Sasuke twitched and suddenly 'Sakura' came alive again.  
"Oh Naruto, I love you!" Naruto said with a sly smile on his face. He threw his arms around Sasuke and put on a swwet smile.  
"Naru-Sakura! What do you think you're doing? Get-off-me!" Kiba's became very confused.  
"Woah. Naruto, did you switch bodies with Sasuke or something?" He laughed. "I've leave you two alone. See ya." At that moment Sasuke realised it was not wise for them to sleep at their own houses.


	2. Being You

**Chapter Two: Being _You_**

_Same time, same place_, he said. _Same time, same place_ he said! When they needed Kakashi most, he wasn't there! Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto waited impatiently for their Sensei to return so they could get out of this mess. Meanwhile, Sasuke suffered a headache from the constant quarreling of the others.

"Naruto you better not have messed with my body!" Sakura said, but neglected to hit him. That would be self abuse.  
"I didn't! I didn't even take a shower or do anything!" Naruto assured her. Sakura slapped her forehead.  
"Uhhh...I can't wait until Kakashi gets here."  
"If he ever does."

Then, the wind began to pick up. Just like the other day, a ninja appeared in a gust of wind. The wind ceased and he approached them.

"Are you Kakashi's Team?" Sasuke, or rather, Sakura nodded her head.  
"Yes, we are."  
"I've come to inform you your Sensei has been calle don an emergency mission. He will be on that mission for a few days, of weeks, it is not yet known. He left instructions that you are to practice your new jutsu and he left missions for you to complete. That is all." The ninja swirled away.

Sakura was twitching uncontrollably.  
"H-He can't be _serious_," she said. Sasuke pu a hand on Naruto's head.  
"When is Ino coming back?" he asked. "It's our only way out"  
"In two days," Sakura said. "I think. Just two more days. Until then"  
"We'll just get weaker and weaker as our chakra drains." Sasuke finished. Naruto didn't look too troubled. "And for those of you with less chakra, well, you'll be the first to go down," Sasuke shot at Naruto, who gulped. Sakura crossed her arms.

"Another thing. For practical purposes I think it's best we didn't sleep in our own houses. People are staring to get suspicious," he particularly eyed Naruto. Sakura nodded.  
"You're right," she said, partly because he was, partly because she cuoldn't wait to explore the Uchiha Manor.  
"And Sakura? Stop walking like a girl," Sasuke said, twitching. Sakura blushed, and Sasuke cringed again.  
"Sorry. And Naruto? Would you brush my hair?" She asked, annoyed. She started to smooth out her hair.

"Why? It's so short you don't need to brush it!" Naruto said.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" It was thw weirdest thing to watch eachother in their own bodies. And sometimes it was quite a sight. Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw Kiba walking by. He stopped and gapped. To him, it looked like **Sasuke was strangling Sakura.**

_It must be because she was with Naruto last night_, Kiba thought and shok his head.

"Sakura! Cut it out! Do you know who bad that looks?" Sasuke snapped and she stopped, looking into her own face.  
"Oh, yeah..." Naruto massaged Sakura's neck.

After the mishap, they tried switching bodies back a few more times, and each attempt failed. Then they decided to meet for tommorow's mission in the set place and go "home."

* * *

Sakura wasted no time in getting to the Uchiha Manor. Her first impression of he place was that it was like a ghost town; not exactly what she was expecting. It was so big and quiet and deserted. No wonder this was the one rare occasion Sasuke would let her in his house. She let herself in and took off her shoes. A dark and depressing aura was weighing her down like a heavy blanket. She went into the kitchen and fixed something to eat. After that, she hadn't a clue what to do with herself. She wished she could talk to her mom. The emptiness of the house was suffocating her. 

_Sigh._ There's nothing to do. Her eyes skimmed the neat large house. They settled on a few dusty pictures that rested on some tables. It was his family. Smiling, bright, happy faces. His mother;his father; his aunt, his uncle; his cousins.  
_I wish they were here_, she caught herself thinking, as if they were her family._ I think finally understand what it means to be alone.

* * *

_

Sasuke could be found in the same situation, but he actually comfortable in Naruto's house. Nothing deterred him; it was all the same or less. Except he craved ramen, and he could find a nice Instant cup of it in any square inch of Naruto's house. He amused himself by stuffing his face. Untilll.

"Mrrghhhff," Sasuke was on his fifth cup. "I can't keep eating like this!" He threw his chopsticks down and cursed the whole situation. Got to clear my head, he thought. I'll take a walk or something.

A walk in the crisp, cool night air let his mind cleanse itself of all his Naruto-like thoughts. He never knew Naruto's fixation with ramen was built into his body. he turned and corner and-

"Hey! Watch were you're going, damned brat!" That man collided into him. Sasuke was not one to let things go.  
"Are you blind?" he snapped at the disrespectful man and continued to be on his way. He weaved down a different street before his anger got the best of him. As he walked pass a group of elder girls he sensed something wrong. Glancing over he noticed they were all staring at him, giving him malicious looks. He wondered what Naruto must have done to anger so many people. After a few seconds he felt something painful hit him square in the back. Enraged, his whipped around to see no one there, but a rock at his feet.

"Show yourself!" No one came forth. Deciding to put an end to his walk, he took the route back to Naruto's. He felt another sharp pain at his ankle. Then another at his shoulder. Once more he turned around and met nobody

"I said show yourself!" Nothing. He eventually made it back to Naruto's house with several red angry welst on Naruto's body and fierce anger at being treated in usch a way. He didn't understand. From the moment he stepped out of the house he felt wretched and hated. It made him resent the people that were shunning him.  
Why is Naruto treated like that? What did he do besides being a dobe to deserve this?

* * *

Naruto was having the time of his life. He went home to a family that sat him down for dinner, asked him how his day was, spent time with him, and made him do dishes. It was an experience he never had before. The comfort, the warmth, not being the only one. "Sakura, honey, are you going to bed now?" Sakura was the luckiest girl in the village. Naruto yawned. 

"Yeah..._Mom_," he replied, in character, forcing that word out of him. He had too keep telling himself this was Sakura's family, not his, and even thought he was her for now it was not always going to be this way.  
"Good night, dear."  
"Good night." He went to her room and crashed on her comfortable pink bed. Her room was tidy and clean, with pictures of Team 7 decorating her bereau. Naruto smiled. This whole place was homely. As far as he knew, there wasn't a thing Sakura had to be troubled over. Other than the fact she was stuck in Sasuke-teme's body.

"Sakura! Time to wake up. Didn't you say you had a mission this morning?" Naruto was happy to wake to her mother's voice.

"Yeah! Thanks for waking me," he said gratefully. He was about to hop out the door but he passed by a mirror and decided to take Sakura's advice. He stopped and picked up a brush and brought it smoothly over her soft pink hair. He took her ninja headband and tied it neatly the way he had seen her do it before. He winked at himself and grinned. Sakura was lovely. He looked down at her body.  
Err...he thought. But I'm too scared to take a shower, and I've been in these clothes for two days. He grabbed a pink bottle from her dresser and sprayed the cherry blossom scent all over her body. "There!" Then, it was out the door.

"-Bye, Mom!" He added and as he dashed out the door, excited for the mission. Behind him Sakuras mom smiled.  
"I've never seen Sakura this pleasant-or excited for a mission!" she said to herself.

In good spirits, Naruto strut down the street. And I'm lookin' good, he thought. Sakura gonna like me for taking care of her body! Sasuke-teme better not have messed mine up!

* * *

"Kakashi's gone and he gives us a D-rank mission!" said Naruto, disbelieving. "That...!"  
"Calm down. I didn't want to do any missions as you anyway," Sasuke said. "Plus, don't you feel weaker? My chakra has been evaporating." Naruto nodded. 

"Yeah, you're right. Good thing Ino gets back tommorow."  
"Let's get this missio over with," Sakura said. "All we have to do is chop and move this pile of wood to the restaurant over there." They looked up on the gigantic pile of wood.  
"Alright! Let's get started!" Naruto said. They chopped, moved, and chopped, and moved. Sakura was finding it easy with Sasuke's body. His strength helped a lot, and enjoyed it. Sauke found he had more stamina than usual. And Naruto.

Naruto was breathing hard, clutching his chest. He didn't know how much longer he could go on. While Sakura and Sasuke carried several logs at a time, the most he could muster was two or three. Already his heart rate was racing.

"Rrrrr..." he got up, watching Sakura and Sasuke moving with ease. It wasn't fair. They were moving ahead and leaving him behind. He felt weak and helpless, watching their backs. He felt like nothing. He hated feeling useless. He staggered and picked up a few more logs, but dropped them. His arms were so sore. It was frustrating. Sasuke, and even Sakura were getting the job done, and he could do nothing. He clenched his fists. Why was he so weak? Sasuke stopped for a minute and noticed Naruto. "This is so tedious," Sakura complained, even though she was enjoying her newfound strength.

"Let me try something." Sasuke focused on a memory. A memory of Naruto. He formed a few handsigns and said, "Shadow Clone jutsu!" A few more Naruto's sprang up and started loading the logs faster and betterNaruto was envious. He wanted his body back so he could do his jutsu. Sakura's body didn't have enough chakra for it.

"Genius, Sasuke! We're nearly finished!" Sakura said. And in a few minutes, they were, and his shadow clones disappeared.  
_That's a useful jutsu_, Sasuke commented in his head.

Team 7 began to realize the strengths and weaknesses of their hosts.


	3. Ino's Back

Follow me on this one it's a lot to take in :)

Thanks for all the great reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ino's Back**

Today was the supposed day Ino was coming back from her vacation. Team 7 had made a deal that they would explain it to her all together, so that she wouldn't doubt them. Until then they would act normal-as normal as possible, in this case. Naruto was the first to stroll to Ino's house. As of late, mornings were pleasant for him.

"Yo, forehead girl!" She heard someone call. Who else could it be?! The infamous blond girl doubled her pace to meet him.  
"Ino!" He whirled around to meet his hosts' 'best friend.' He frowned.

"What did you call me?"  
"My vacation was great! I got you a souvenir. I got Sasuke one, too!" Ino rambled and flipped her hair. Again, that feeling of being in the shadow of superiority filled Naruto's body.

"So?" They began to walk together. Naruto knew he wasn't supposed to tell her what happened until they met the others. Ino sighed and poked him in the head, as if it were obvious.  
"So, Sasuke is going to love it"  
"I don't care about Sasuke anymore. You can have him," Naruto told her, toying with his last moments of secrecy. Ino stopped abruptly.

"S-Seriously?"  
"Yep. I like Naruto, now. He's just so much BETTER than Sasuke." At this, Ino laughed loudly.  
"Our Naruto? Whatever you say. Did you hit your head on a rock or something? Suit yourself, it's about time you gave up, anyway." Naruto glared, cheeks turning red.

"Whatever," he muttered. Ino pointed straight ahead. Approaching they could see **'Sasuke' and 'Naruto'** together in the distance.  
_ Finally_, Naruto thought. He waved. As soon as the real Sakura spotted them, a mischevious smile spread on her lips.

"Sakura! There you are!" Sakura, in **Sasuke's body**, embraced Naruto, In Sakura's body. Ino's jaw dropped. "I've missed you so much," she said in exagerated tones. The real Sasuke felt the heat rising to his face.

"Hey, get off me! I don't like you," Naruto acted, though he secretly enjoyed hugging Sakura. "You know I love **Naruto**, now!" He flung his arms around Sasuke, who fought to keep him off.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Sasuke and Ino simultaneously.  
"Sakura, are you sure you like Naruto?" Ino demanded. Naruto kissed Sasuke-on the cheek. "Aiiiiie! Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke wiped his cheek and threw Naruto off him.  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing! "  
"It's not like it was your body," said Naruto. "Do you think I'd actually kiss YOU, teme? Your not that lucky"

"WHAT is going ON?" Ino shouted, holding her head. They each backed away from her, because she looked like she was about to explode.  
"Okay," said Sakura. "You might want to sit down for this."

It took a while, but they finally were able to tell the story, fully and completely in Ino's kitchen. "So we need your help," said Sakura, and she forced out the magic word. "Please." Ino was staring at them blankly from her seat. She gave them one word in reply.

"Prove it." They sweat-dropped.  
"Okay," Sakura shrugged, and marched up to Naruto, who was in her body. "Would the real Sasuke ever do this?" She drew back a fist and punched Naruto on the head.

"OWWW!" Naruto shouted, holding his head. "Watch it! Sasuke's punches hurt more than yours!"

"Oh!" Sakura cringed. "Sorry, I forgot." She turned to Ino, whose mouth was hanging open. "Well?" The blonds cdrew in a deep breath, and put a hand on her chest. "Ino? Ino? What's wrong"  
"HAHAHAHA!" She broke into uncontrollable laughter. "You-he-Mind transer-" She gasped for breath. The three victums stared at her murderiously.

"So can you help us?" Cut in Naruto. Ino was still giggling. "I-I've never heard of anything like this. We-we need to go ask my dad. Come with me." Sasuke slapped Naruto's head. Here we go again.  
And the process repeated itself, minus the hilarity.

"I believe you," Ino's father told them firmly. "I've heard of this case once before, and it's no laughing manner. Last time this happened, three people died." Ino covered her mouth in horror.  
"Really?"

"No! I'm just kidding! But almost. It happened with only two people, and they became extremely exhausted, both mentally and physically before returning to their own bodies. The problem is that when you did this jutsu, you must not have had enough chakra to do it properly. That's the fanger when practicing a jutsu like this. It's a process, so if you don't have enough chaka it dements the jutsu and you can get trapped. Normally your spirits would have released themselves but at least one of you must have dont something wrong." Sakura and Sasuke cast an angry look a Naruto.

"So, how do we get back?" asked Sasuke. Ino's father lifted up a finger.

"First, you must restore your **chakra levels**. This is hard because the jutsu you are currently using is draining your chakra at the same time. This means you more than usual to **regain energy**, specifically things that will boost your chakra. And take a break, don't do anything that requires to must chakra. Drink energy drinks, all that stuff. Get into dangerous situations to get the adrenaline pumping, to release your reserves of chakra-"

"Dad!"

"-Right. Stay safe. Once you've done this and you all feel completely energized, come to me. There is no room for error so make sure you do it right. Starting today. And be patient, this may take so much as a week. So, get comfortable!"

"I can't believe this," Sakura sighed, depressed.  
"Let's get on with it. Why am I here?" Sasuke said.  
"What, did you have anything better to do?" retorted Naruto.

After leaving Ino's house, Sakura insisted going home(to their own actual houses) and meeting back under the cherry blossom trees in half an hour. There was something she wanted to plan.

"I just think it's a good idea to **tell eachother how to live**, if we'll be staying in eachother's bodies for a while. I just don't want people going around and thinking I'm weird because of you, Naruto. So, lets 'get to know eachother' all over again," she said warmly.

No one spoke, and Naruto looked insulted. "Okay then, I'll start..."  
It started with Naruto leaning foward, hanging onto every word Sakura said to get some insight into her fascinating life, and ended with him thinking Girls are so complicated. A few minutes later Naruto was propped on his elbow, trying not to fall asleep as Sakura instructed him on how to brush her hair.

When it at last looked like she might finish Naruto sat up straight. He stared at her curiously as a pink hue colored her face.  
"And Naruto? You have to take a shower. Seriously"  
"W-What? I can't!" Naruto yelped, while sasuke pretended to ignore them.  
"Oh, don't be such a baby! Put on my bathing suit and do it!" A few more minutes dragged on while Sakura insisted heavily that Naruto be hygenic and Sasuke looked bored and irritated.

"Okay," Sakura said wearily, after having won the argument (Naruto was on the ground with a lump on his head). "How about you Sasuke? Anything I should know?" Sasuke opened his eyes from his meditation and looked directly at her-it was intimidating to her.

"Don't act like a girl," he said bluntly. "And don't talk to anyone. Don't pick any fights in my body." She nodded understandingly. "And," he said in a more menacing tone, "in my house-do not go in the 2nd room to the left with the big doors."  
"Oh-Okay," Sakura said, slightly unnerved. "Well, that about wraps it up."

"What about me?" Naruto faced Sasuke.  
"What about you, dobe? Nothing I do will be damaging to you." Naruto glared.  
"If you want to say in my body, you have to learn the way of Naruto Uzumaki!" If Sasuke could roll his eyes any firther, they'd be in the back of his heard. "One: Never say never! And never let anyone tell you you can't do something!"  
"Is that it?"

"And don't let _them_ get to you." _Them?_ Sasuke had a good idea of what he meant. Naruto stood up and yawned. "See ya, guys," he said and departed, on his way back to Sakura's house. Sasuke stood up too, and was about to leave. He was curious that Sakura hadn't said anything to him yet, and she was still sitting on the ground.

"Did you forget where my house is?" he asked sarcastically. She shook her head solemnly.  
"I just don't want to go. Everytime I go there I always feel so empty... And lonely." Sasuke stood froze. He didn't blame her. "You can stay at Naruto's if you want it. Naruto wouldn't care," he offered stiffly. A smile spread across Sakura's lips.  
"It's okay. I'll pass on that. " _It's the only way I can truly understand him_, she thought. Sasuke turned his back, ready to leave. He wouldn't let on that it bothered him that she said that. _It's true..._ he thought solemnly.

And the hands of the clocked ticked by. Naruto nestled in Sakura's bed, in the home he knew he would miss so severly when he left to go back to his empty apartment. Sasuke lay stiff in Naruto's bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank mind. Sakura hugged her knees and counted the clock's long hand, counting the minutes until she would see another face, escaping the obscurity of the night in this cursed house.


	4. Connected Pain

**Chapter 4: Connected Pain**

A sudden eruption of deafening sound shattered in the young Uchiha's ears as he bolted upright, throwing the crumpled sheets of the bed off of him. It sounded like the shattering of glass. The boy's eyes scanned the room alertly. Sasuke put a hand on his chest to calm himself; why was it that he was shaking this badly? Warily, he got to his feet and moved around the room. He exited the bedroom cautiously. The source of the sudden noise was obvious as he looked into the main room. Hundreds of tiny pieces of broken glass covered the floor like a glimmering carpet. Amoungst this lie a brick. Scrawled on the brick were two words.

"_DIE_," and "_DEMON."_ He felt all the breath drive out of his lungs, and the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stood on end.

_Don't let them get to you. _He heard Naruto's voice say clearly in his ear.

"Fuck..." he cursed, shaking his head. He kneeled by the window and did all there was left to do; pick up the broken pieces. While reaching his arm out for a peticularly large fragment he felt something slice him accompanied by a searing pain. He cursed again, and jerked his arm back to examine the wound. It was deep gash on the side of his arm, overflowing with ripe red blood. He pulled himself up, looking for the sink. He found it, but it was piled high with dirty dishes, courtesy of Naruto's neglecting habits.

"Damn Naruto..." He thought inwardly and walked to the sink. With his unnjured arm he moved some dishes and pots out of the sink, and turned the water on. The water was running so he held out his arm and found something incredible. The gash had almost completely healed; the blood had stopped spouting from the fading cut.

_What the-? How could he heal so fast?_

The perplexities of Naruto's body never ceased. He just hoped he wouldn't get too much complaints from Naruto for damagin ghis body. Then again the gash was getting fainter and fainter...

* * *

_God, I'm bored_, Sakura thought, feeling as empty as the house she was sitting in. The walk home did not improve her mood. Her smile from the time Sasuke offered her a place in Naruto's apartment (Why didn't she accept! This is SASUKE we're talking about!) had long since disapeared once she had to deal with the hundreds of girls stalking her on the way. Couldn't they take the hint! She was not interested! And as long as she was in Sasuke's body he would definetly not be paying any other female attention but her!

Her thoughts turned back to the lifeless place. She thuoght about redecorating, but Sasuke would kill her if she did.

_Do not go in the 2nd room to the left with the big doors. _Sasuke's voice rang in her head.

Sakura gasped.

_No, no, no, no! Don't even think about it!_ She glanced in _that_ direction_. I wonder why..._ Decisively, she shook her head. _Sasuke told me not to, so I'm not going to. He has his reasons_, she thought. She left it at that.

* * *

A new day, another mission, a new experience. Today's exciting adventure? Due to Kakashi's excessive absences, Team 7 will be picking apples from an elderly people's orchard!

"My husband's back is too bent to do it, and I do enjoy watching young people work!" The elderly owner had said.

"AAAAAH! WHY DOES KAKASHI GIVE US D-RANK MISSIONS!?"

"Why did Kakashi leave us in this mess in the first place?" Sakura said bitterly, balancing on the latter with ease. With Sasuke's physique, anything was possible. She extended and arm and grabbed an apple, then threw in down into the basket Sasuke was holding. He would have joined, but Naruto's body didn't have a good sense a balance.

"Grrrr...! Kakashi ticks me off!" Naruto said and angrily slammed his fist against the tree. He forgot that Sakura's chakra focused punches could be a lot more powerful than his. He hit it so hard that the tree quivered and a mountain of apples tumbled down and knocked his head.

"Ow! Ow ow ow!" Naruto yelped, holding his head. He backed into the tree again and a particularly large grapefruit rolled out from the leafy branches and smashed on Sakura's head.

"OWWW!" This time, all three yelled out in pain simultaneously. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"Why did we just feel Naruto's pain?" Sakura asked aloud. They each were rubbing their heads.

"Y-You guys felt that?" Naruto asked amazed. They glared at him.

"What do you think, dobe?" Sasuke snapped.

"Well, actually, I think I have an explanation," Sakura said slowly, activating her intellectual side. "I know that when Ino does a Mind Transfer Justu, no one attacks her after she takes over someone's body. Any damage to the hosts body also affects her own body! So...maybe we've built enough chakra that the affects are starting to kick in!" She pinched her cheek-hard. "Do you guys feel this?" They shook their heads. "Hm. They maybe not _that_ much chakra."

"You mean we're becoming connected!?" Naruto blurted.

"I mean the jutsu is starting to work properly," Sakura stated. "But we're going to have to check with Ino's dad on that one. So Naruto-don't do anything stupid and get hurt."

"I won't!" Naruto said defensively. "The last time I hurt myself since being in _your _body was..." He concentrated, and his face showed it. "Oh. Yesterday. Oops."

"Naruto! What did you do!" The kunoichi commanded.

"I don't know! I just felt like I sliced my-_your _arm and I looked down and there was a cut out of nowhere!" Suddenly Sasuke became much more interested in the conversation.

"Funny...Me too," Sakura admitted, reddening and showing off the sut on her arm. "What about you, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down at Naruto's arm, and found nothing there.

"Nothing," he said. They would ask him how he got it, and he didn't have enough energy to make up a lie.

"Let's just consult with Ino's dad, after we're done here." Sakura suggested again. Sasuke began to load the fallen apples into his basket.


	5. Deepest Darkest Secret

**Chapter 5: Deepest Darkest Secret**

"So... That's what happened," Sakura finished explaining to Ino's father, who nodded and stroked his chin.

"Yeah, I see. This is good," he replied.

"How can this be good?" cried Naruto, rubbing his head sourly. "I have a bump the size of a grapefruit on my head." Her father chuckled.

"You see, this means the effects of the jutsu are starting to kick in. If the effects are kicking in, then it means the jutsu is starting to work properly. For now I think you'll only feel eachother's pain when it's extreeme, but soon, anything that happens to one of you is going to happen to the rest."

"Great. Just great!" Sakura turned on Naruto, waving one finger in his face. "You better not get in any trouble Naruto!"

"For all our sakes," Sasuke added grimly. All of a sudden Naruto a lot of pressure on Sakura's shoulders.

"Well, I think YOU should be careful," Naruto retorted back, pointing at Sasuke. "I mean, you're in my body and I don't get into trouble. Trouble follows _me_."

* * *

Home, again. Well not _her_ home. _Sasuke_'s home. But she _was_ Sasuke. _Oh, forget it_, Sakura thought, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the Uchiha manor. _What to do now? _Sakura's bordeness was eminent throughout the house. Fifteen or so riceballs sat uneaten on the counter, everything was clean and spotless, and a gigantic house of cards was set on the kitchen table. Sakura yawned.

_What now?_ Oddly, Sasuke's voice rang through her head.

_Do not go in the room with the big doors on the left!_

"What!? I wasn't going to!" She jumped up, causing the house of cards to topple down. "Huh?" She looked arounf frantically. "That's funny, I could have _sworn _I heard Sasuke!" She paused and listened to the silence of the house. She gulped.

_I wonder if that's the doors he was talking about... _She wondered, staring at two big double doors. She cautiously peered around and got to her feet. With each involuntary step she made toward the door, a dreaded feeling rose higher in her chest. It was terrible.

_Why do I feel like this? _She placed a hand on her breast as the feeling grew worse. She was right in front of the door now. _What is he hiding?_ A shaking hand reached out and touched the wood. She gasped. A horrible surge of icy cold fear crackled up her spine. Her eyes widened and she began to shiver, or rather, Sasuke did. With a fleeting cry, she slid open the doors. She wished she hadn't.

Sakura daringly took a few steps in, but that's as far as she got. She felt like icy hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed. Her feet were rooted to the spot. A terrible, horrible, dreadful feeling of absolute fear paralyzed her body.

"No," she cried. Confusion and disorientation clouded her mind. All she knew was that something was wrong, so very wrong. "No!" She screamed in Sasuke's terrified voice. Her eyes darted wildly in their sockets. They latched onto something. A blood stain, no more than just a dribble of blood, on the floor. Images flooded her mind.

_She was a young Sasuke. She was standing in the room. She was watching a tall, dark figure standing over a man and a woman._

_"No!" she screamed. The figure slashed his sword through the man and woman's bodies. "No! Mother, father!" Sickening shock and horror filled her. Panic flooded her. A blur of motion passed and she found herself on the ground. Her eyes rose to meet her dead father's. Tears filled the corner of her eyes._

_"Why?" she repeated. "Why?" _

Finally, the vision ended. Sakura screamed. She ran out of the room and slammed the doors so hard the wood cracked. Her feet carried her away from those doors, away from those memories, away from that house, away from the Uchiha Neighborhood. When exhausted finally bested her, and collasped on a bench, chect heavy, tears streaked down her face. She said she wanted to understand Sasuke, but she never wanted to see that.


	6. Losing Sasuke's Trust

**Chapter 6: Losing Sasuke's Trust**

Oh, no. Not the _urge_ again. Sasuke shook his head and tried to clear the thought. His wallet was almost empty but he _still_ wanted _more_ ramen! Naruto's stomach growled impatiently. Maybe some fresh air would clear his head, because there was no way he was going back to Ichiraku's when he had just had lunch there half an hour ago. He left Naruto's apartment in search for some relief. He shoved his hands in his pocket and decided he would go check on his house, or something.

He had only gotten so far.

"Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke froze. He knew that voice. Charging at him was the blond kunoichi he knew all to well, with a vein pulsing malevolently on her head. When she finally reached him, she stood with a hand on her hip, glowering.

"You thought you could get away with it! THIS is for sneaking in the girl's locker room!" Her fist connected with the back on his head.

"What the-" Sasuke almsot cursed, rubbing the back of his head. He gave her the famous Uchiha glare, which looked rather haunting on Naruto. Before he could leave the tempting situation, another girl approached him.

"My sister told me to give you this," she said, and slapped him. Sasuke cursed and, before his anger bested him, took a deep breath.

_Dobe, what did you get me into?_ Sasuke growled inwardly, and set off before any more attackers could come.

Elsewhere

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed Sakura's cheek. "What the hell?"

"Sakura! Are you all right?" Her mother asked him, casting him a stranger look.

"Uh-yeah! Heh, don't worry about it!"

_Ding Dong. _Sakura answered the door, and was surprised to see Sasuke. Well, it was his house.

"Oh! Sasuke! H-hi!" She greeted, and stepped aside so he could come in.

"Hn," He greeted back, and slipped off Naruto's shoes. The second he entered he began to evaluate the house. He needn't have worried, everything was actually cleaner than he had left it. But, in the back of his mind, that's not really what he wanted to fin out.

"So? How're you doing? I mean, are you alright? Are you hungry," Sakura rambled on, twisting her hands. Sasuke eyes rested on her.

"Stop doing that. You're making me look stupid," he said. Sakura snapped his mouth shut. maybe he was being a little harsh but... "So. What have you been up to?" he asked casually.

"Um-nothing. Walks." She followed Sasuke as he moved around his house, speculating things. She bit his lip nervously as his direction became more inevitable. They entered the hallway.

"Yeah. Been talking to anyone?" he asked, noting the dark circles that formulated under his eyes. "Getting much sleep?" He leaned against the wall and slid to the left.

"Oh, no! You told me not to. Sleep? Uh..." He was inches from those big doors. She couldn't summonn the courage to move any closer, so she hung back, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He eyes shifted to the large forbidden door, and the long crack running through the middle where Sakura had slammed it to hard. His eyes, narrow slits, returned their focus to his body's appearance.

"So why haven't you been sleeping?" Sasuke demanded.

"Nightmares," sakura admitted turthfully.

"About what? Have you been eating? I look skinny."

"I-I haven't bee hungry!"

"You know you won't regain chakra if we don't eat, and we'll never get back to out own bodies?" Suddenly, he decided to stop interrogating her. Not out of pity for her, but it sickened him to see his reflection stuttering and trembling like an idiot.

Relief flooded Sakura once he stopped. His implied accusation was enough to make her cry-only she found no tears in Sasuke's body. It was the oddest thing. She wanted to cry but her eyes were completely dry. The tears did not come when called upon, and for that she was grateful.

"By the way, I want you to show up for training tommorow."  
"I thought we were trying to build up chakra, not use it!" Sakura cried.

"I know, but there's one thing I want to do before we swtich bodies again. Naruto has already agreed."

"Okay," she said, and left the hall and Sasuke alone, because she could not stand to be so so close to that room.


	7. Fight Yourself

**Chapter 7: Fight Yourself**

She had entered the training grounds warily, and found that the others were already waiting for her in the clearing. The grass beneath was hit by the morning sun, and the sky was clear. Somehow she couldn't enjoy it...

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked, his arms crossed. Sakura didn't answer, but just waited for them to explain why they were here when they were clearly in no condition to train. "Well, me and Sasuke came up with an idea! Before we get out chakra back and switch to our own bodies again, Sasuke said he wanted to do something. I did, too, and it was actually the same thing! I wanted to know what it was like to fight myself. So, I think we should do it!" A lump of fear rose in Sakura's (technically Sasuke's) stomach. Sasuke's body wasn't used to this feeling and began to feel all out of sync.

"But we need to ask your permission, Sakura! I'm not a jerk!" Naruto said. "Can I _please_ fight Sasuke-even if it _is_ in your body?" Sakura thought for a moment. That wasn't the issue she was concerned about.

"Sure," she resigned, "I mean it won't really look unusually." She smiled, and her eyes moved towards Sasuke's direction. Naruto stared hard at him to.

"What?" he said at last. "I'm not going to ask Sakura if I can fight her." Relief flooded her. "It's just my luck."

"What do you mean," she asked.

"It's too bad Naruto and I didn't switch, instead," Sasuke shrugged. "It's stupid we switched at all-"

"Well I want to fight you!" Sakura blurted.

_CHA! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?_ Inner Sakura screamed. Sasuke looked taken aback, but regained his posture almost immediatly. He raised an eyebrow.

"No, Sakura."

"But I bet you reallt want to know how Naruto's body works! Don't you?" She urged him. "Come, on! This can be helpful to you!" He still looked reluctant and uncomfortably. His brow furrowed and he scanned her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto's gaze shifted from one to the other.

"You both should go first... I want to see how my body does," said Naruto. He wished he could say he was nervous for Sakura, but it wasn't really Sakura at all. _He_ was Sakura. He would take care of her body. "And besides, if it gets too much we will eventually all feel the pain. So you know when you're going too hard." Sakura sighed.

_Much good that will do, _she thought. _Naruto can stand anything, Sasuke doesn't feel pain, but me..._ She cringed.

"You make the first move, if you're so sure about it," Sasuke challenged. IN a lower voice he said, "Don't worry. Sakura, you're in _my_ body." Somehow, that made her feel better.

I'm not in my weak body. I'm in Sasuke's. It will protect me. No... I can protect myself now.

Before she could mentally prepare herself, she found herself already charging foward. She had no idea what she was going to do... She just saw 'Naruto' standing clamly, waiting. Sasuke wasn't going to underestimate his own strength, even thought it was being controlled by someone else.

Sakura reached into her belt instinctively and found a couple kunai. She tore two from a pouch and whipped it at her opponent as hard as she could-which was a lot harder than she expected. Sasuke dodged the weapons at the last second, as well as her tenative punch. Even holding back it was more than she expected. Sasuke turned to counter and her body easilt glided out of the way. The leapt backwards as they squared off. She was panting. Sasuke was smirking.

"Tired already?" he asked, a little disappointed. It was Sakura's turn to smirk.

"No," she said. "I'm excited." The power and ease his body offered was thrilling. Adrenaline pumped through her and she acessed her own memory. She knew what she could do.

Sasuke narrowed Naruto's eyes as he watched Sakura make some hand signs. It was unexpected, but her attempts were futile anyway. He knew himself better than anything, enough to know from the first hand sign that she was going to use his Fire Flower jutsu. After a few seconds a flaring conflagration shot towards him. Again, he dodged-but clumisily. He found that Naruto's body lacked balance. The next time he wsn't so lucky-he was forced to use the subsitution jutsu.

He watched Sakura look around intelligently. She was smart and would find him soon, her knew. It was time to experiemtn the other way around.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he muttered and replicated himself six times. His clones spread across the trees quickly until they had Sakura surrounded. He and his clones leapt from the trees. Unfortunatlely, all the clones were extinguished by another giant flame and erupted into the sky. The flames licked Sasuke's arm as he reversed in midair. It was much harder to do when your sense of balance wasn't stable. He hit the ground on a fours and begged his reflexes to speed up when another burst hot fire threatened to cover him. He jumped the air and spinned sideways, inquiring another burn. What Sakura didn't understand, he thought, was that he didn't have an infinite amount of chakra. His chakra was going to dissaperate any time now...

"Come _on_, Sasuke," He heard Naruto shout from afar. "You're making me look bad!" _What would Naruto do?_ He had to find away around her. More Shadow clones joined and charged straight at her alongside him.

_What is he doing?_ thought Sakura, preparing to use the jutsu one last time. The last flame shit towards Sasuke and the clones. Before it reached them, one clone stepped on the hands of the rest, which threw it upwards. Typical NAruto style. Sasuke flipped above the flame and was coming down on Sakura-fast. Sakura retreated backwards, and watched Sasuke land yards before her.

She almost gasped when she felt cold, sharp metal press against her throat. It was a kunai. Sasuke's other clone was behind her, smirking.

"I see," she said. "You let me burn your clones the first time so I thought they were all gone. but, you kept one. You distracted me while the other snuck up behind and waited for the right moment. Well..." Sasuke watched his eyes blink and tunr into blood red orbs. The sight was breath taking since it was the first time he really _looked_ at the Sharigan. His clone lowered the kunai a fraction of an inch, and Sakura sensed that he dropped his guard. "..Well you won't fool me next time!" She buried an elbow into the stomach of the clone and it disappeared in a

Her eyes locked into Sasuke's. The bore into his head, and invaded his mind. His memories. His past.

Those blood red eyes. Almost the same ones that stared at him over his parents dead bodies. It was the first time he had seen Sharigan eyes since the incident. They stirred up something erratic. An aura of energy was surrounding. Fiery, red chakra, foreign to anything he ever felt before. Monstrous, unsafe chakra, flooding him with power. Normally Sakura would be scared, and she was on a small scale. Her mind was recoiling in fear, but her body, _his_ body was nearly shaking with excitement. 

On the sidelines, Naruto's eyes widened. He held his breath. The air around them shook and the grass beloew them flattened from the swirling energy.

_I don't think this is good,_ Naruto thought, leaning foward. He looked on anxiously.


	8. Secrets Uncovered

**Chapter 8: Secrets Uncovered**

Blazing chakra raged around him, fueled by the feeling that sizzled inside him when he saw his own red-glazed eyes. _Itachi's_ red glazed eyes. Sakura widened Sasuke's eyes for a fraction of a moment in surprise, but his body also supplied her with the adrenaline and chakra to fight. From the distance Naruto watched the dangerous display.

Naruto bit down on Sakura's nails (She was so going to kill him after) as Sasuke's-_his_ eyes narrowed to fox-like slits. By now Sasuke _had _to be wondering what the_ hell _he _was_. What's more, the fact that he was rousing Kyubii worried him. What if he seriously hurt Sakura?

_Itachi, _Sasuke growled inwardly and lunged for those eyes. He almost sank his sharp claws into Sakura, but she leapt back, reading his every move.

"Okay, stop," Naruto said, but when the words came out they were only a whisper. He repeated the words as he saw a horrifying flash of blue. Sakura did a series of hand signs, then thrust her arm behind her. In her palm, lightning-like chakra crackled and hissed malevolently. A frenzy of chirping sounds filled his ears and her electric ball was going haywire.

Sasuke himself halted his assualt, and blinked.

_W-What am I doing? Not Itachi... It's me... It's Sakura! Stop! _He willed Naruto's body to stop shaking, and the red chkra to recede and his animal features to fade. It obliged, but Sakura didn;t.

"Sakura...!" He said, but she didn't leave him any reaction time. She was almost on him. "Naruto! What are you doing!? Get out of the way!" He shouted, as he saw Sakura's small frame shielding him.

_Crap, _Naruto cursed,

"I... That was..." she said. "It wasn't me. I couldn't control myself."

"Couldn't control yourself?" Naruto repeated. He stepped aside.

"I couldn't even stop, until I saw you and heard my own voice. Then it stopped. Sasuke's body."

"Same here," Sasuke admitted. "What was that chakra...?" He asked Naruto, who shrugged.

"This is too dangerous," Naruto said. "We can't control eachother, and we're wasting chakra." On the inside, he pouted. _I didn't get my turn!_

Each of their hearts were racing. On the way home, Naruto kept nodding to himself.

"Is there a reason your spazzing?" Sakura asked, having enough.

"Proves point!" Naruto said.

"What point?" she asked blankly.

"Some of our characteristics are so strong they're built into our bodies!" he said.

"Since when did you come up with that?"

"Since I jumped in front of you to protect Sasuke-"

"I didn't need protecting!"

"And I cried out. That's why you stopped. Something in Sasuke's body reacted to Sakura's voice." Sakura's eyes were sparkling.

"Sasuke does acknowledge me!

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes, but at the same time he wondered if it was true. There was that time at the Chunin exams, when he was out of control with the curse mark. Sakura hugged him from behind and begged him to stop. The sound of her pleading voice made his body stop. The cursemark receded and he went back to normal. Maybe it was true... Sakura having influence over his body wasn't pleasing to him.

Walking together. they realized in their own way Naruto was right. They couldn't help their bodies urges and wants.

Sasuke's stomach growled, he really wanted ramen. What was worse was he found himself oddly, very oddly _attracted_ to Sakura (his mind battled fiercly against tha one, seeing as Sakura was really Naruto!) It was hard to admit.

Naruto was worse off in two ways. Not only was he attracted to _Sasuke, _his mind was utterly confused. Avoid him! It said, but he did like Sasuke, because Sasuke was really Sakura! If that wasn't confusing enough.

And Sakura? She didn't like anyone. Besides the pessimistic, brooding, hateful feeling she always had, she was okay.

As their path began to split, Sakura took the route to Sasuke's house, looking forlorn and only Sasuke could guess why. However, he kept his silence continuing the walk with Naruto. The two turned a sharp corner, and _wack_. Sasuke rubbed his head irritably after some tall man crashed into him, while Naruto cursed under his breath.

"Watch where the hell you're going, brat!" The man said solely to Sasuke, slurring his words. His face had a red tinge and he could hardly stand still.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke answered coolly. "You bumped into me. Maybe if you laid off the sake you would look where you're going." Naruto kept his mouth shut, but silently raged in his head.

"What did you say!? Demon brat!" The man cried and lifted a heavy fist.

Before Sasuke could respond the man fell with a _thud_ on the ground. Naruto's foot laid on his chest. 

"You shut it, old man!" He said angrily, applying some pressure.

"Oouf!"

"Come on, Sauske, let's go." Sasuke looked stubborn. "Come on, he _drunk_ for Kami's sake!" He brought Sasuke forcefully with him.

"Why did he call you demon brat?" Sasuke asked quietly, knowing this wasn't the first time this happened.

"Hey, is this the way to Sakura's? Well, see ya, teme." Naruto departed quickly, and Sasuke let it slide. They weren't anywhere close to Sakura's house, and they both knew it.

Curious thoughts ran through his head all the way until he made it to Naruto's empty little apartment.

* * *

_So whats up next?_ I want to get you excited for the next chapter! I wanted to the next chapter make it a little more chill, so you can really see the 'obstacles' these guys are giong through

A little bit of... **NaruHina**

Some **tomatoes...**

And oh my god, **its that time of the month! NO!**


	9. Way Too Personal

**Chapter 9: Way Too Personal**

The sound of a closing door.

"Uh...UH...ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Sakura!? Are you all right?!" Her mother called from the kitchen, sounding urgent. She twicted as she heard a bang and some rustles.

"UM! Yeah-y-yeah...! Fine!"

"Where are you, dear?" She asked.

"Uh...t-the bathroom." Her mother winced. "Nothing's wrong. Thought I saw...uh, a spider in the...shower."

"Oh, that's all? Be sure to kill it. You sound lke you're going to faint."

* * *

The sunlight hit him right in the face as soon as he walkedcout of Naruto's apartment, assuming his regular routine. One hand, sheilding his face, the other shoved in his pocket, Sasuke started down the road to Ichiraku's. He felt around in his pocket to be sure he had his wallet and his key. Key, yes. Wallet? It was there, but it had been losing a lot of weight lately. Ramen was getting expensive. 

Once there, he took Naruto's _regular_ seat, ordered the _regular_, and waited_ impatiently_. Behind him he heard the entrance flap open and close, and someone took a seat two seats next to him. It took him a while to figure out who it was, not that he was interested, but _she_ certainly appeared to be interested in _him_. He didn't want to be acting suspicious, so he acted like Naruto.

"Hinata?" The girl jumped like a frightened mouse, and a severe blush covered her face.

"N-Naruto!" She glaced at him before returning her eyes to the floor, and pushing her fingers together nervously.

What a wreck.

"Do you come here a lot?" he asked boredly, wishing his ramen was ready.

"W-well, I-I...I ..." She stuttered _on_ and _on._ Sasuke found himself thinking, maybe if Naruto paid more attention to her she would not be so shy and embarrassed around him. It was annoying. After that she was quiet, and then he decided she was at least less annoying than Sakura and Ino. Who knew Naruto had a fangirl?

Seconds after Naruto burst into the place. Sasuke swore he could have seen a reproachful look cross Hinata's face, for merely half of a half of a second as 'Sakura' plunked down beside him.

"Where is...!" the blond in the girl's body began, but noticed Hinata was behind him. "_Sasuke_," he drawled, "Have you seen _Sasuke, _I really really need her!" He drawled, his voice growing hoarse at he end. He heard a small sigh come from behind him.

"Oh-uh, hi Hinata..." She muttered back a feeble "hi," at least pleased to hear 'Sakura' yearn for 'Sasuke.' Then again, she almost felt _bad_ that she did it in front of 'Naruto.'

"How would I know where Sasuke is?" Sasuke said roughly. "Probably his house. Why, what's up?" He read the desperate look on Naruto's face.

"I-uh..I..." He looked extreemly unconfortable.

"What?"

"Do you know..." He whispered in a voice only Sasuke could hear, "about...well...She's...Aargh!" He just couldn't bring himself to ask Sasuke the thing that had been really troubling him. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise as Naruto fled from Ichiraku''s, _without _buying ramen. Beside him, Hinata still twindled her fingers and fidgeted.

* * *

"Argh!" Sakura botled upright asd gasped loudly in bed. She looked arounf fleetingly with a look a panic stricken on her face. once she saw everything was normal-_as normal as things _could_ be_-she took deep breaths and calmed herself. Mindlessly she drained the glass of water waiting on the table near Sasuke's bed. She needed fresh air, she decided. She decided she was going to go buy some tomatoes. 

"Where could she be? Where? It's getting worse! Oh _no_," Naruto cried running around frantically. He ran all the way to Sasuke's house, and ran headlong into someone who had just opened the door.

"Ow! Naruto, watch where you're going!" Sakura snapped in Sasuke's cold voice.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" Without further warning he dragged her inside by the arm, and thrust her onto a sofa. "Sakura I don't know what's wrong with me-or you...!"

"What? WHAT DID YOU DO NARUTO!"

"I swear I didn't do anything! Help me! I'm scared!" He was so pitiful and looked to be nearly on the verge of tears.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Naruto, what's happening?" The kunoichi said as calmly as she could, burning to know the source of his agony. _Her _agony."

The blond calmed down a little.

"Okay," he said. "This is... well, embarrassing, okay. Well, I was going to the bathroom..." Sakura groaned. She really didn't want to hear this.

"And Sakura," he said in a tiny voice. "You're bleeding."

"Bleeding!? Where...?" And suddenly it dawned on her. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry of throttle Naruto until his eyes rolled back into his head. But she could never do that to herself.

"Oh Naruto, erm... It'a _that time of the month_, if you know what I mean." Naruto straed blankly.

"I don't." For the next half hour Sakura pulled out all the charts and diagrams she had and tried to explain it to Naruto. After this was done, he replied with shock in his eyes,

"EW! REALLY?" At that, she shipped him off to Ino's house, with instructions on exactly what to say.

* * *

"I-I-I think all that eating makes you stronger," Hinata said while Sasuke wolfed down his meal. "I-I-I mean, I think you've gorwn stronger." Shw almost winced as he paused. 

"Thanks." Suddenly this odd Inner being popped into his head, and it resembled a larger, much scarier Sakura.

Wha-what the-? Who are you? Sakura?

Inner Sakura shrabk a little. Crap, she just gave herself away. She really enjoyed shraing a mind with Sasuke, and tried for outer Sakura's sake to keep herself a secret. 

Who are you?

The being said and slipped out of vision. Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, headache."

"Oh, um, do you want me to get some aspirin or something!? I have it...a-a-at..."

"Oh, that's nice and considerate of you!" Sasuke fake grinned, and found it oddly natural that he could project such a betraying, convincing gesture. "But I think I'll go home and take a nap, sleep it off. But we coudl meet some other time, you know? See ya later!" He payed his bill and was eager to leave, since he found that he could hardly control the words that came out of his mouth. And in the far reaches of his mind, he thought he heard, yet again, Sakura's voice!

* * *

"Hi, Ino!" Naruto said warmly, entering the store. Repeating everything Sakura told him to, he was invited in her room. 

"Ugh," he said. "I have the worst cramps!" Ino gave him a pitying look.

"Here," she said, handing him a small bottle. "Take two of these, you'll be fine. And here, too." She also handed him something thin and short, like a wrapped tube.

"Um, excuse me," he said and went to the bathroom. He undertood the medicne part; it said take two every six hours, but he was _really_ hurting, so he took five. As he unwrapped the tube-like thing, he still had no idea what to do with it.

"Whatever." He poocketed it to find out it's use later. Maybe the teme would know a little something, since Sakura didn't like to talk about things with him anymore.

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke! Open up!" The now pinkette shouted, wishing he kept the key to his apartment. He oculdn't get in if Sasuke wasn't there, but fortunetly he was. Naruto walked in, seeing as it was his house. In that respect, Sasuke didn't ask him what he wanted. 

Naruto seated himself, and said, "Hey teme, what do you know about girls?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come here." Unwillingly and cautiously, Sasuke sat himself across from him. He watched as Naruto took something weird dangling from a string out of his pocket. "Do you know what this is? Ino gave it to me and I don't know what it is, or how to use it?" Color drained from Sasuke's face as he told him roughly to throw that away, _now_, and not in _his_ trash can, either.


	10. On the Road to Recovery

Wow... I... updated?

**Chapter 10: On the Road to Recovery**

After some misadventures, it was time to get serious. And by that, Team 7 meant _lazy_. They really had to work on recovering chakra, so they stopped messing around and basically sat around all day, eating and eating. They would visit eachother once in a while to check-up on things, but chakra recovery was a priority. Anything in the way of that had to be swept away. At least, that's what Sasuke thought. And Sasuke also thought that Sakura wasn't going to recover if she didn't sleep well.

How did he know? He knew his own body. The way she was standing, the ever-so-subtle bags under her eyes. He read all the signs and decided, very early one morning, to visit his house and see if Sakura was actually sleeping.

Sasuke Uchiha, in Naruto's body of course, opened his door silently and went straight in. From the outside, it looked strange that Naruto would just let himself in like that, but luckily no one saw. After all, it was early. Very early.

He first inspected his house, and found it was cleaner than he had left it. Sakura must have gotten bored. And then there was those big double doors she was forbidden to go in; they had remained untouched since the day he confronted her. And his bedroom...

He opened the door slowly, to find himself sleeping in his bed. Yes, sleeping, but not so soundly. Sakura was making odd sounds, close to whimpering, and beads of sweat rolled down her face.

"N-No... p-p-please..."

"... Sakura..."

"N-N-no... Don't!"

"Sakura...!" He drew ever closer, a rested a hand on her forhead. It was burning hot.

"No, Itachi! NO!" The sound of that name coming from her lips made his gut wretch. He knew what was happening. He shook her until she boltefd upright, panting. And, she shrieked, because she thoght she saw Naruto hovering over her.

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!" She aimed a powerful punch at his head, and unfortunetly Naruto's body's reaction time was a bit slower than his own. She clipped the side of his head, and it was painful. He swore and rubbed his head.

"Wait... Sasuke! Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I just thought I woke up to my worst nightmare.. What are you doing here?" Sasuke took a few moments to get over the pain, touching the swelling bump that was growing in his heair gingerly.

"I'm just checking up. Speaking of nightmares..."

"Oh, checking up. Right. Silly of me to ask, this is your house. Everything's fine, and clean-"

"I don't mean the house. I meant you." A pink-ish blush spread rapidly across Sakura's face, and Sasuke scowled, never wanting to see a blush on his face like that again. "I meant I think you're not sleeping well. You've been having nightmares?" Sakura's blush faded as quickly as it had come.

"Oh, um... Yes."

"For how long?"

"Just a week, it's no big deal. Just a usual nightmare, you know," Sakura said innocently.

"You were muttering 'No! Itachi!'" He watched Sakura's eye widen in shock. "It's not your fault, they're my mightmares," Sasuke said solemnly, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I hoped you wouldn't have to watch them. I'm... sorry you had to see that."

Sakura was quiet. "I'm sorry _you_ have to see that," she replied. "It's unfair. I've probably learned more about you in the past week than in my entire time knowing you. And even if it means having nightmares every night of the time i spend in your body, I wouldn't trade that time for anything." She was very tempted to lay a hand on his shoulder, or even wrap her arms around him but she refrained. What could be creepier than watching himself lean over and embrace 'Naruto'?

Sasuke seemed to think the same thing, and also thought that this was neither the time or the place for Sakura to bestow upon him even more expressions of her devoted feelings for him. She could at least wait until they were back in their own bodies to spill out her compassion, and maybe he wouldn't mind. He had a feeling if she happened to decide to tell him that again when everything was sorted out, he would like that.

As Sasuke left the room wordlessly, Sakura closed her eyes and hugged her knees. What she told Sasuke was a mere sliver of what she really experienced. Every night she was forced to relive Sasuke's memories of Itachi slaughtering his clan. Every night she sprinted through the old neighborhood and prayed she could save his parents in time, but as soon as she stepped into the room she became paralyzed with fear. She watched as the sword came down on them, and so forth. Each night she tried harder and failed, trying to conquer these nighmares.

It only hurt her more to know that Sasuke was forced through the same things.

"Sasuke," Sakura called as she made her way to the door. "I'm going." No voice replied so she opened the door.

"Where?" a cold voice said suddenly as her hand rested on the doorknob.

"To check on my house. I'll be back."

Sakura was at her house shortly after lunchtime. Posing as Sasuke she was sure she would be welcomed in with open arms from her mother. Her mother... Like it or not, she was getting a little homesick. She knocked and waited for someone to open the door. Sure enough, it was Naruto.

"Saku-uh, Sasuke!" Naruto cried. Sakura saw her mother's head poke out from the kitchen.

"Ah-Sasuke, right?" She said in a kind voice. "Come on Sakura, invite your friend in for dinner!" Naruto pushed the door open wider and let Sakura in her house.

Upon stepping in Sakura was hit with an amazing blow of nostalgia. She hadn't been her her own house in ages, or seen her own mother.

"Welcome, Sasuke! Please, have dinner with us! Sakura's father will be out today... " She turned to her mother with a wide grin.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry!" exclaimed Ms. Haruno.

"Oh-no! I'm... allergic... to...flowers!" She said. Naruto nodded feverishly.

"Oh, yeah! Sasuke's allergic to flowers! I'll just take them out..." Naruto flew to the table and seized a vase of flowers, putting them in Sakura's room. He ran back down and jumped into his seat at the table.

"Thanks so much for helping me with dinner, Sakura," Mrs. Haruno said, placing warm biscuits on the table. They all had taken their seats and sat around the table. "I can't remember the last time you helped me cook. It's nice to know you don't take these things for granted." Naruto grinned widely.

"No problem!" he said. Sakura was smiling too, and prayed she didn't get teary-eyed again. Watching Naruto, he looked like he was having the time of his life just helping her mother cook. Just living with a family. She almost hated herself for wanting to take her own life away from him.

"Sasuke! Is something wrong? You keep getting all zoned-out," complained Naruto.

_She probably really misses her family. And here I am enjoying them for her... I feel like a theif._

"Sorry... I'm just really hungry!" She said, shaking her head. _Come on, Sakura. Keep focused on the mission._ With that last thought she began eaiting asmuch as she possibly could. Which was a lot more than she was used to, with the size of Sasuke's stomach. Naruto, taking her lead, followed suit.

"Oh, my," Mrs. Haruno said. "Sakura, I thought you were on a diet."

_OH MY GOD! THAT'S RIGHT! NARUTO'S GOING TO RUI MY BODY! _Sakura's hea screamed.

"Mom!" shouted Naruto. "Not in front of _Sasuke_!" Sakura stabbed her meat visciously, and Naruto winced.

"I'm eating because I need more energy for my missions!" said Naruto. "Right, Sasuke?" Sakura nodded forcefully. Soon, the dinner came to an end. Feeling satisfied, Sakura left her home, walked to the door by Naruto.

"Im gonna go to bed now," Naruto yawned. Mrs. haruno placed a warm kiss on his forhead. "'Night." He ran up the stairs to Sakura's room and shut the door. He walked over to her large vanity, and stared at his reflexion. Bring a hand up to Sakura's hair, he stroked it.

"You look like your mother," he whispered to himself. _"You are so beautiful._"

_But so delicate_.

He tore his eyes away, and went to her dresser where pictures of Team 7 were placed in nice frames.

_Inside and out..._

He walked to her bed, and collasped onto it. Her body was so soft... Her eyes were so heavy.

_Yet so strong. For all the heartache you endure... You don't want to hurt. I'm sorry we burden you. Growing up is hard to do... believe me._


	11. Team 7 Intervention!

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry about neglecting this fic, as well as all my other ones. I took a long break, and probably will take another after I post chapter 12 in a few days. Right now I'm stuck babysitting so I've have some free time. Tomorow is Sunday and I doubt I'll be doing too much anyway, so you can expect chapter 12 tomorow. Reviews are encouraging!

**Chapter 11: Team 7 Intervention!**

Morning. Wake up. Ramen senses are tingling. Beeline to the kitchen... and... STOP! There is a letter sticking out of the bottom of the door?

_Just who would write Naruto? _Sasuke thought, eyes still half-closed. He bent down and took it from where it had been neatly wedged.

_It's for the dobe... Should I open it_? He thought, but he found his hands were already unsealing the letter. Damn this body's impulsiveness... oh well.

_NARUTO!!!_

_I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT! MEET ME BY THE PICNIC TABLES IN TRAINING GROUND 5. COME A LITTLE AFTER NOON._

_KIBA_

No, there was nothing odd about this at all. Sasuke couldn't remember one time when Naruto mentioned that he and Kiba were friends, let alone talk to him. He would have to take it up with Naruto before meeting the said boy, no question about that. On that note, two instant ramen cups later and a frenzied search for a lost apartment key, Sasuke was out the door and heading to Sakura's.

"Is.. Sakura there?" 'Naruto' appeared to ask before a rosy cheeked woman. Sasuke recognized Mrs. Haruno, for he had seen her a couple times before. But, never had she frowned at him like _that. _

"Hm... Naruto. Yes, she is. I'll call her for you in just a second." As promised, a few seconds later 'Sakura' came bounding down the stairs. When he saw 'himself' standing in the doorway he stopped, blinked, and kept going.

_I'll never fully get used to that,_ he thought. _But man, I sure look good!_

"Bye mo-... bye, I'll be back later!" Naruto called behind his shoulder, refusing to call her "mom" in front of Sasuke. But, his slip-up didn't go unnoticed by the raven haired-well, now blonde haired, teen.

"Having fun?" asked Sasuke sarcastically.

"Just good acting," Naruto muttered. "Anyway, what do you want? Come on, we're going to Ichiraku's."

"What makes you think I'm going with you?"

"One; I want as much publicity with _Sakura_ as I can get! Two; after Ichiraku's I have to go to Training Ground 5 to meet Tenten."

"Shouldn't you be asking Sakura permission? There's something odd about this," Sasuke responded, heading towards Ichiraku's despite his protest. He took a letter out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"What do you mean, odd? She asked to meet me there, she said had to tell me something. _Sakura_ something, I mean. And since I _am_ Sakura-"

"I get it, I get it. It's just that I received a letter saying the same thing from Kiba."

"You did!?"

"Yes," Sasuke said impatiently. For a minute Naruto looked as if he were lost in thought, letting Sakura's green eyes roll to the side, until he came up with his big theory.

"YES! What if it's supposed to be a double date!?"

Piles and piles of letters formed a mountain range on Sasuke's table. Sakura was on a mission of her own; sorting the fan girl mail from the real mail (and mentally making a hit list of every girl who wrote him). This one, she found, was from none other than... Shikamaru!? It read:

_I know this is a drag but... meet me at Training Ground 5. It's important._

_Shikamaru... _

_What could Shikamaru possibly want with _Sasuke? Sakura thought. Didn't Shikamaru openly admit to disliking him? Not wanting to pry too much, she decided she would have to go deliver the letter to Sasuke, and hope he wasn't too mad about her opening it.

The girl took to the streets. "Hey! Guys!? Is that you?" Sakura called out, waving a hand. The pair came closer and closer and she could clearly see... herself and Naruto. Yuck. As in Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yeah! It's us!" Naruto called back in his new, high pitched voice. The group met in the middle of the street.

"Sasuke, I got this note from Shikamaru. I didn't mean to open it, but... " She handed to letter to Sasuke, who unfolded it and read it. He scanned the paper twice before looking up to Sakura.

"Interesting. Naruto and I received the same instructions, except from Kiba and Tenten."

"What?" She asked blankly. "But why...?"

"Can we just go?" drawled Naruto, jumping up and down. "I just want to go to Ichiraku's then meet them. I'm so-"

"Are you kidding!?" exclaimed Sakura, grabbing Naruto's arm in a vice-grip to keep him from jumping and making her look like a moron.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"There's no time! We have to find out what's going on, and _now_!" Demanded the newly brunette and grabbed Sasuke, too, preparing to drag them there. For once, Sasuke had some difficulty tearing away from the girl under his own, strong grip.

"There! There they are!" said Naruto, thrusting a slender finger in the direction of some picnic tables. Sitting on the tables were a dark haired girl, Tenten, Kiba and his dog Akamaru, and a lazy look ninja Shikamaru, who was technically _laying_ on the table. When they trio was sighted, the three perked up. Cautiously, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke approached.

"Hey," said Sakura slowly. "So... " She tensed as they heard mysterious rustles coming from the above tree that shaded over the area. Sakura snapped her head up just in time; a veil of leaves rained down on the confused group as three more ninjas jumped from the trees and landed in some kind of formation around them.

"What is this?" Sasuke growled, sliding into a defensive position. Shikamaru calmly slid off the table with a sigh and stood in front of the confused friends.

"Calm down," he said slowly. "_You're safe_."

"This is a super-wonderful-youthful-INTERVENTION!" cried a voice behind them, and they spun around. The ninja that surrounded them revealed themselves as Choji, Rock Lee, and Shino.

"WHAT?!" cried Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"That's right!" They whipped back around and found Kiba standing on the picnic table. He jabbed a thumb to his chest. "You see, we all got together and found out there's some really weird stuff going on with you three! I'm not one to pry into other people's business, but we're all Genin here. It's time to intervene!"

"Intervene!" Naruto spat. "Intervene what?"

"Your abusive behavior!" cried Tenten, sliding around to the front as well. "We're worried about your safety, and as friends we're just trying to make sure you're okay! First on the agenda, you're _violent_ relationship!"

"WHAT!?" Team Seven cried again.

"Kiba, tell us what you saw again," said Choji in between mouthfuls of BBQ chips.

"Yes, that would be most wise," agreed Lee.

"I was taking Akamaru out for his daily walk when it happened," recited Kiba. All eyes were glued to his presentation. "I was walking down by a training zone and I know what I saw! I clearly saw Sasuke strangling Sakura!" There was an audible smack as it appeared 'Naruto' clapped a hand to his head.

"It's not what it looked like!" cried Sakura, throwing up her hands.

"Likely story, Sasuke," snapped Tenten. "The first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one. Yes, we were all waiting for the day you would finally accept Sakura, but if you're going to have a relationship with her it has to be healthy. Don't give me that look, it's obvious you two have something going on! I always see Sakura going into your house!" This accusation made Sakura's cheeks turn scarlet-which pissed Sasuke off even more. Tenten turned her glance to who she recognized as Sakura for explanation.

Naruto was put on the spot. "I-I-I uh-uh-uh!" he stuttered, ransacking his mind for worthy excuses. Too bad he didn't share some of Sakura's mind, too, since he found his own unbelievably lacking. "W-we were playing around-reenacting a scene from... my favorite movie." Tenten cocked an eyebrow. "I-I-I mean, we were playing charades! I don't even like Sasuke anymore!" He said in desperation.

"What!?" cried Sakura. "What are you-I mean, you don't like me anymore, _huh_?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm not buying that one," Shikamaru said skeptically. Naruto looked helplessly from Sakura to Sasuke, and then it happened. That .0001 watt light bulb in his head lit up, and he thought he had the perfect idea. A win-win idea, in fact.

"No... I love... NARUTO!" he proclaimed dramatically darted towards his own body. Sasuke, sensing this, panicked and backed away. He blinked and found that Sakura's face was inches from his and puckering up... And what disgusted him more was that is what really Naruto.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke shouted, and tried to escape. The other's blocked his path.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Way," he growled, but Kiba snatched his collar.

"Relax, runt! We're going to get to the bottom of this-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence-Sasuke grabbed his arm and twisted, forcing him to the ground and dropping him.

"Who else am I going to have to hurt?" he asked threateningly.

"WHY YOU-YOU LITTLE-... NARUTO, WHERE DO YOU GET OFF ACTING TOUGH!?" Kiba roared and charged at him. Akamaru also launched his tiny frame to sink his teeth into 'Sasuke's' ankle.

"Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Sakura screamed in an unnaturally high pitched voice. Everyone froze to look questioningly at 'Sasuke'.

"Uh... Are you okay, Sasuke?" Rock Lee asked.

"ARGGGHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" shouted Naruto. "I just wanted to go to Ichiraku's, now this! We're all feeling a little off today, can we please just _eat _before I pass out!?"

Choji coughed violently, and Sasuke could have sworn her heard him say "Anorexic!"

"Okay, how about we just to Ichiraku's?" suggested Sakura, diverting everyone's attention.

"I'm all for that!" Choji pitched in. They exchanged glances.

"I guess that could work..." said Kiba. "Prove to us everything is normal and we won't bother you anymore." A deal was made. The three accusers slid off the table and headed for Ichiraku's. Team 7 inconspicuously hung back for a few extra seconds.

"It's time to start really acting," Sakura whispered. Naruto and Sasuke nodded slightly. "_Starting now_."

A few orders later...

"What _is_ going on between you and Sakura?" asked Kiba rudely over a bowl of rice. The seven (Lee and Shino decided not to join) sat grouped together in the mini restaurant, clearing things up. The old man that worked at the ramen place, as well as Ayame, were pleased at how much business had been booming lately.

Sakura glared Kiba. "Nothing," she muttered shortly.

_Oh, I just shut myself down,_ Sakura thought dismally.

"Oh... "

"So were is Kakashi? I heard he's been away and you guys haven't had any real missions," Shikamaru said conversationally. Kiba chuckled.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched Naruto clench his fists.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said. "When Kakashi was there, I bet our missions were ten times harder then yours!" Shikamaru smirked.

"Whatever you say, no need to be defensive Naruto.. Kakashi hasn't been around, that's all I'm saying."

"Yeah, no one even told us where he _did _go," pitched in Naruto. "They said it was some kind of mission... It must be dangerous if they needed him. I hope he'll be alright."

"Kakashi's a high level jonin," said Sakura smoothly. "I think he can handle himself. What's odd to me is why haven't the other jonins gone on the mission, also?"

"Good point," commented Shikamaru.

"Another bowl, please!" Choji and Sasuke said simultaneously, holding out two empty bowls. Shikamaru slid his stool back and stood up.

"It's been fun," he lied. "But I'm still suspicious about you three. I guess it's none of my business anyway. I mean, I wouldn't even be here if Kiba didn't force me to." On that last note, he calmly left, leaving Kiba to fend for himself.

"You were behind all this!" Sasuke said, thrusting an accusing finger at the fidgeted friend.

"Way to throw me under the bus," Kiba muttered. "Well, it wasn't all me. I just supplied the information to the others about what I saw. I'm not trying to say names, but it was Hinata who told me I should do something about it."

"HINATA!?" They chorused.

"Well, she never said "Go talk to them about it!" but she told me she was worried. And anything Hinata is worried about I take care of!" Kiba declared proudly.

"_Hinata... _" Sasuke muttered quietly.

"Hinata!" said Naruto more loudly. "I didn't even know she _talked_."

"Well, she does!" said Kiba. "It's just a matter of who will listen. Right, Akamaru? What's that? Hey guys... I gotta go."

"I guess I'll leave, too, it's getting late," explained Tenten and Choji formulated a similar excuse. Team 7 was confused when the others departed to quickly... they soon found themselves alone.

"Wait... wait a minute... NO WAY!" shouted Sakura, flying to her feet.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked urgently, also getting to his feet.

"Mmm?" Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen.

"THEY LEFT US THE BILL!" There was a pressing silence.

"I only have enough money for myself," said Naruto.

"I don't, either," said Sakura. They all looked expectantly at Sasuke,(including the Owner, who was listening to the conversation) who turned out the pockets of Naruto's orange pants.

"Hn... put it on my tab?"

"I knew it was too good to be true... all those customers... and no money! Well, hate to say it, but it's dishes for you three."

"KIBA! SHIKAMARU! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

Washing, scrubbing, cleaning piles and piles and piles of dishes wasn't healthy. Not for their case. It was very late by the time they finished. Sakura was cursing so much Naruto had to raise his eyebrows.

"I'm... so tired," she said on the walk home.

"Me too," Naruto groaned.

"Do you guys... feel that?" asked Sasuke. The other two glanced at him questioningly.

"Like my arms are about to fall off?" asked Naruto. Sasuke actually smirked.

"Kind of. It's my chakra... or _your _chakra. Whatever. It's depleting fast... and I felt so much being gained after all those days of eating and doing nothing. It's like it's going down the drain." Sakura stopped in alarm.

"You're right! This isn't good... at this rate, we'll be stuck like this forever. You see, we haven't been doing any activities or missions so our bodies our getting used to the rate we're going at. When we suddenly increase the rate, more chakra is needed to get our bodies back in sync... and this is the most I've moved for days!"

"So... what does that mean?" asked Naruto fearfully.

"It means we have to stop what we're doing immediately before we have to start from scratch again... " The three lapsed into a thoughtful pause. "The Uchiha manor is so far from here, and I'm already exhausted," she pointed out.

"The closest house is Naruto's," said Sasuke solemnly, because he knew where Sakura was going. Naruto scratched his head and saw both of his teammates stare at him.

"So that mean... "

Sakura shook her head and eyed her reflection. "Naruto, we should all stay in your house tonight so that we don't waste anymore chakra than we have to! On top of regular chakra usage, this jutsu is draining our chakra as well... "

**"I know**," Naruto yawned. "I'm feeling so light headed..." Sakura kept going on about chakra this, chakra that, but he wasn't really paying attention. Everything was becoming so fluffy and dizzy... and Sasuke was falling down sideways... No. Maybe _he _was falling. The hard cement ground confirmed this thought as it met his head. Well, Sakura's head if you wanted to be technical.

_Aw, who cares..._ Naruto thought just before his light snuffed out.


	12. Kakashi Returns!

Told you I'd update again. Although I'm disapointed with the number of reviews I got I can't complain, I'm the one who leaves readers hanging for weeks before I update. [ Sorry! Anywhere, here's more.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Kakashi Returns!**

"_Naruto...? Naruto...? Are you alright?" chimed a sweet voice._

"_Huh... Where am I?_"

"_Don't worry, you're safe now,_" _the voice replied reassuringly._

"_What happened?_"

"_I figured it out. You passed out because you chakra was so low."_

_"it was that low?"_

"_Yeah, but you have to remember you're in my body. I don't have as much chakra as you..._"_ it said apologetically._

"_That's okay._"

_Naruto leaned up and found himself in bed, and Sakura's pretty self was sitting beside him._

"_Naruto, you're so cute,_"_ she said, smiling. His eyes widened as the pinkette leaned closer..._

"_You mean ...?_"_ He said, suddenly excited. He ran a hand through his blond hair and grinned. _"_You mean you like me?_"

"_I do,_" _she whispered. "_"_ wanted to tell you all along but I was scared. Let me show you..._"_ She leaned in closer. Naruto never kissed a girl before... so he would have to improvise. He puckered up and just went for it. It was quick but made a spark of electricity crackle up his spine. He withdrew his head and opened his eyes... And..._

_Sakura's head turned into Sasuke's!_

"_WHAT? SASUKE!?_"

"_Dobe! Didn't you know that we switched bodies?_"

"EWWWWW! EWWWWW! SAKURA WHERE DID YOU GO? I JUST KNOW I DIDN'T KISS THE TEME!"

"Naruto!" The blond snapped open his watery eyes and jumped with a start. This time, the real Sakura (Still in Sasuke's body) and Sasuke(Still in his body) were standing before him, with tomato colored faces. Sakura raised her fist...

"Naruto! What on earth were you _dreaming_ about? Whatever it was, keep me out of your dreams!" Naruto's face mimicked hers and turned a shade of red, and he pushed himself further away to avoid her balled fist.

"I... uh... "

"And me, too," Sasuke added, sounding disgusted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Naruto glanced around. These sheets... were his. These walls... were his. That poster was his, too. He was in his own house! He quickly looked down, and to his disappointment/excitement, he saw his chest. No, he was definitely still Sakura. "What happened, anyway?"

Sakura clasped her hands behind her back, looking uncomfortable. "We figured out that-"

"My chakra ran out because Sakura's body has less chakra than me and Sasuke's?" Naruto said lazily to a defeated looking Sakura.

"Yeah... how did you know?"

"I just did. Did you guys sleep here?" Sakura nodded.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Naruto jumped out of the bed, sending his blankets flying onto Sakura.

"The door?" Sasuke said calmly, for he hadn't moved at all. He got to his feet and went to answer the door. The banging increased with every step. "Hold on," he said irritably, with Sakura at his heels. He yanked the door open and the bright, red face of Ino huffing and panting greeted him. Immediately she stumbled in and squeezed his arm.

"Naruto-I mean, Sasuke! Sakura's mom said you were here... and I went to your house and Sakura was gone, too. I figured this was the only place left..." She fell in the nearest chair. "I... ran... here."

"And we're missing the point," said Sakura bluntly, falling into the seat opposite from her. Naruto came shuffling in from his bedroom, oblivious to the excitement.

"Ino! Why are you here?" he asked. The blond girl sent him a glare that sewed his mouth shut.

"If you shut up, I'll tell you the news. Listen-Kakashi's back!"

"KAKASHI'S BACK?!" They cried in unison, bombarding the girl with questions all at once.

"_When did he get here_?"

"Where _is_ he?"

"How do you know?"

"SHUT UP!" she shouted, covering her ears. "He got here early this morning! I don't know where he is! My Dad told me! He also said you have a mission today so you can see him then!" She banged her head on the table and took deep breaths. "Can I get some water?" Naruto flew it to his sink and filled a glass, slamming it in front of Ino's face.

"Does he know what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto," Ino whined, forcing herself to swallow the water. "This is hot!" Sasuke repeated his question

"Well, as far as I know no one told him..."

"_Really_," said Sakura, a smirk creeping into her face. She looked meaningfully at the others. "You know, we've been working this out on our own. Kaka-sensei hasn't even been there to help us... I think it's time to see if he's a good Sensei, or not." Naruto blinked dumbly.

But Sasuke folded his hands under his chin and closed his eyes. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

It was early morning, and the sun was just beginning to peek out from the horizon, shedding light on the sparkling grass that covered the area. The few trees that cast long shadows on the ground looked weighted and laden with dew drops from yesterday's rain. Everything looked fresh, with the exception of one thing that was the man underneath the tree, leaning against it's damp trunk.

The man who stood under the tree had silvery white hair, and looked a little rough and tired, his lazy eye scanning the book he was reading. His shadow was slowly creeping it's way across the ground. Since he had been there it had moved an inch. The man raised an eye at last when he saw three figures running towards him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" cried Naruto. "Sorry we're late! It's just that... we didn't expect you to be so _early_." The man cast a strange look at who he believed to be Sakura and smiled under his mask, stepping forward to greet his students.

"Actually, I'm only _on time_. But next time I expect you to be on time, too." He took a moment to take in the sight; he hadn't seen his students in a while, not that he expected anything to change.

"So? Where were you!?" demanded Sasuke in the most obnoxious, Naruto-like voice he could muster. "You left us! You left us with D-rank missions!" Kakashi set down his book-a rare sight-and raised an eyebrow. He appeared to study the 'blond ninja' for a moment, then replied.

"Sorry Naruto, that's confidential. Ah-" he raised a hand"-don't even think about asking more questions. What I'm curious is how many missions you completed while I was gone." His gaze turned to the team's only kunoichi.

"Five," Naruto stated once he realized it was his turn to speak. Kakashi furrowed his brow and glanced at the clipboard that was in his other hand.

"No... "

"Oh, that's right! Sorry, I meant six."

"Correct. And on the schedule..." he yawned, taking another look at the clipboard. "Training. . . ." When he heard this, Naruto sighed loudly.

"It's so wet out, I wish we didn't have to _train_," he whined dismally under his breath. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Well, after I guess I could take you guys out to lunch, my way of compensating for not being here for so long."

_At least I didn't stick them with Gai while I was gone, _he thought. Sasuke tried his best to make his eyes gleam.

"Ramen!" he exclaimed, and at the same time noting just how annoying he sounded. "Alright, let's get training _right now_!" Kakashi chuckled and stood firmly in his place, causing Sakura to furrow her brow.

"Kakashi Sen- I mean, Kakashi, why are you procrastinating?" The man rubbed his head and shrugged.

"Ah-honestly, I just don't feel like training today. I just got back and I'm tired."

_That hypocrite! _Sakura roared inwardly.

"So how about we get lunch right now?" he asked innocently.

"_That sounds great_," said Naruto, relieved. About ten minutes later they were at the ramen shop, settling down. As Kakashi stared blankly at the sign above a stove, something appeared to be bothering him.

"You know, I just can't figure it out," he said thoughtfully. This captured his student's attention.

"What is it?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"You guys just don't seem like yourselves."

"WHAT?!" said Naruto and Sakura uncharacteristically. "Hw did you know?!" Kakashi peered at them curiously.

"Know what?"

"Explain first," Naruto demanded, giving up his act. Kakashi examined them each with a sole eye.

"Well, for one Naruto-you aren't acting as your normal self. You keep speaking on behalf of the others and I can't remember you speaking for anybody but yourself. Two, Sakura-you got a calculation wrong. It's not like you to forget or mix things up, ever. If anything, I count on you to keep track of things. And Sasuke-well, if you were really Sasuke, you wouldn't even have even agreed to come here. You would have insisted on training. So, tell me. Who are you?"

By this time their jaws were dropped, and an uneasy feeling crept into Sakura's stomach as she saw Kakashi's eyes acquire a malevolent gleam. "Better tell me now," he said dangerously. It took no more than a glare for Sakura to fill him in on the entire story.

"And you're a good Sensei!" cried Naruto defensively at Kakashi's stunned expression.

"And you lasted this long..." He said wondrously. "Do you have any idea how unusual this is? You'll have to switch back as soon as you can before your chakra is completely drained!"

"We know," said Sakura. "It's just that we haven't been able to get it back up!"

"Hmmm... Well I have a solution to that. I'll give you each food pills to boost your chakra up for a short amount of time, and then you can transform back." Naruto's fork clattered in his ramen bowl as he twitched.

"I-It was _that _simple," he said.

"That was all we needed?" asked Sasuke, disbelieving.

"Mmhmm. But look on the bright side, guys. Maybe now you'll have better team work. It's not everyday you get a bird's eyes view of what it's like to live in your teammates shoes." The glares they each returned him sent daggers flying in his chest. "Just wait, one day you'll learn to appreciate this!"

"You did this on purpose, didn't you!" Sakura suddenly shouted, thrusting an accusing finger in Kakashi's direction. However, the man put his hands up defensively.

"Absolutely not," he said firmly. "You could have died."

"Oh.." Sakura said meekly, and a small silence captured them. Then, laughter. Sakura snapped her head up and cocked her head-Kakashi was _laughing_.

"What's so funny?" demanded Naruto at their grinning Sensei, his eyes in a mirthful arc.

"It's... the look on Sasuke's face. No, not Sasuke. His _face_. I'm sorry..." They turned to Sakura who had a clueless look, a stupid look that never once grazed the surface of Sasuke's face when they were normal. Naruto too burst into laughter accompanied by Sakura, who was surprised at the sound of her own laugh. Sasuke was the only one who didn't look amused. He pushed his plate away and rose from his seat.

"I'm leaving," he said shortly. "I don't have time for this. Let me know when you're ready to change back." He left and left them staring after him.

"Nice to see that some things haven't changed," sighed Kakashi. Then the owner of the ramen shop set down the bill. Kakashi picked it up, hesitant to look. When he did, he could only sigh again. "I should have known I'd be feeding two of Naruto's stomachs." Naruto scratched Sakura's head and grinned.

"Each day it just keeps getting stranger and stranger..." said the owner, scratching his own head.


	13. Mind Mixer?

I know, I know. It's been a loooong time, but the thing is with my fics, I always find some inspiration sooner or later. In this case, way later. I forgot how successful this story was and decided to revive it! I hope you'll forgive me :)

PLEASEEE REVIEW! It's major motivation for me, and a writer's block vaccine!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mind Mixer?**

It was the day. THE day!

"Well..." said Sakura, taking her last look in the mirror, "This is the last day I'll be Sasuke. But, I'm ready to be me again... And this time I have a secret weapon Ino will never have. I've had first hand experience on WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO BE SASUKE! CHA!" With that, she beamed at herself and planted a kiss on the mirror. "See you soon, Sasuke!" She chirped and skipped, yes, _skipped,_ out the door-but not before placing a sealed envelope on Sasuke's dresser. The amazing sun dazzled her as she stepped out into the hot, fresh air and headed towards her destination.

Meanwhile, Naruto, too, was gazing in the mirror.

"So long, Sakura," he said. "I... I... I can't wait to GET MY CHAKRA BACK!"

"Sakura! What are you yelling about?" A voice shouted from the downstairs, and Naruto slapped a hand to his mouth.

"Nothing!" he said hastily. _I'll kind of miss her mom, though,_ the boy admitted solemnly to himself. He shook his head vigorously and bounded down the stairs, rushing out the door.

"Sakura, do you have training today?" Mrs. Haruno asked before Naruto could escape. He halted.

"Yeah... " He said, and took one final look at the lovely woman, and warm eyes she looked at him with. "Bye!" He said, grinning.

"Bye, dear." Naruto fled out into the sunlight, and headed towards the meeting place. _At least I finally got to know what it was like..._

Sasuke was just stepping out his house when the sun hit him straight in the face. He grunted and sheilded his blue eyes with a hand. _I can't wait to get rid of this stupid ramen obession._ Though, he did learn to appreciate the intricate differences in the ramen dishes that he never noticed before in his own body. The miso ramen was the best, without a doubt. The noodles and the broth had the perfect flavor combination of...

Wait... Since when did he care about ramen! He moved into the street, trying to clear his head when he happened to run into a little obstacle. An obstacle in the form of a girl with violet hair and big blank eyes. He wished it was as simple as walking right past the little annoyance, but an unfamilliar feeling in his gut told him it would be wrong. Damn Naruto and his _conscience_...

"Hi," he uttered as she walked past.

"H-H-Hello," the girl replied and looked hopefully his way. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but it wouldn't come out. All of a sudden, Sasuke stopped. A small smiled twitched on the corner of his lips.

After all the annoyances and trouble Naruto had caused him, there was finally a clear way to get some pay back. Just a little...

"Hey, wait," he said shortly, calling after her. She stopped and turned around slowly.

"Me?" She asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he replied. "Hey, come here." Those large violet eyes widened and shifted from side to side nervously. Slowly the girl walked a little closer, wringing her petite hands. "I was wondering... You wanna go out sometime? Like tomorow, at noon." He stated at Hinata impatiently. For a few moments it was as if time had froze them perfectly still, but as he blinked he realized it was only her, and her eyes were rolling upwards into her head. When only the whites of her eyes were visible under her soft violet bangs she began to fall backwards...

Sasuke cursed and caught her gently before she crumpled to the ground. He reluctantly picked her up wedding style, and placed her on a bench not too far off. The girl slumped foward, hair covering her eyes. He lifted her bangs with one hand to look at her somber and delicate face.

"She fainted... " He said softly to himself. "How pathetic." This last comment was simed less towards the unconcious Hinata's nerves and more towards her thoughts. He woudl have never guessed she was _this _crazy about Naruto, and he never realized that there was actually a bigger moron out there that like him that much. He bet it would be a weight off the little nuisance's shoulder if he only knew...

But wait, wasn't he supposed to be planning _against_ Naruto? Enough games, he shoudl be going ot the meeting spot so he coudl finally be released from this horrible shell of a body. But what was he to do with an unconcious girl on his hands?

He couldn't just leave her, and there was no way in hell Sasuke was going to bring her. Then, a sparking lightbulb snapped over his head and a small smile grazed his lips. He knew all too well what he would do...

"You're all here," stated Kakashi, giving them a sweeping look. All three looked equally determined, and at the moment they could pass for whoever's body the inhabited. The amount of new understanding that possessed each of their minds... Kakashi could only imagine the effects it woudl have on their teamwork. In a small way, he was glad this mishap happened, even if it almost had dire consequences.

"Take these," Kakashi commanded, holding out an open palm. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto drew nearer and each took three of the small, dark pills he held out for them. They were food pills. "Once you take them, you should have enough chakra for the justsu. Are you ready?" In a small circle, they each glanced at eachother.

"Alright, it's been nice being ya," grinned Naruto. "One, two, three." They each popped the pill in their mouths, chewed, and swallowed. A few intense seconds passed before they began to feel the flood of chakra flaring in their bodies. The chakra rose higher until it was almost visible outside their bodies.

"Now! Do it now!" Kakashi cut in harshly, and they nodded. They fell into a uniformed triangle, each pointed towards their own bodies with teh appropriate hand sign. "Together now. One, two, three-"

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" They cried in unison, and it began.

Sasuke's spirit shot out of Naruto's body, Naruto's spirit floated out of Sakura's, and Sakura's zipped out of Sasuke's.

But there was something wrong as their minds sped off to the familliar sight of home sweet home. Sakura was speesing off to her own body, but something magnetic was pulling her towards the center of where the stood. She tried her best to zoom straight but her own body was slumping down after Naruto's find had left it. Not only that, but their lure of all their overflowing chakra from the food pills was creating some sort of vortex in the middle. She missed her body and was sucked into that vortex.

She wasn't the only one. Kakashi watched as their bodies crumpled alarmingly to the ground but some odd chakra like substances swirled around in the air. In a frenzy, they suddenly fled into the three bodies on the soft grass. Kakashi rushed over to them and watched eagerly.

Slowly, Sakura stirred. She opened her eyes dizzily and stretched out her hand in front of her. A perfect "o" settled on her mouth.

Then, Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright-first examing and hand, and then laying a hand on his head.

At last Naruto propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed his stomach, looking disgruntled.

"Naruto? Sasuke, Sakura?" Kakashi adressed them, and met their eyes one by one. And finally.

"Oh, how. HOW? HOW could this have HAPPENED?" cried Sakura, rolling over dramatically and burying her head in her arms. Well, not _her _head exactly. The new body she now inhabited was _Naruto's._ Kakashi's eyes widened and he stared at the others. Sakura appeared to be staring at her hands in turmoil, clenching her teeth. But it wasn'y really Sakura that got up and glared at Kakashi.

"It didn't work. I'm in Sakura's body. Sakura is in Naruto's, and Naruto-mine. _Why _didn't it work." Kakashi sighed sympathetically.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I'm afraid to say this time the fault lies in yourselves, but you can hardly be blamed. I would expect any one of you to make an error after neglecting practice for so long."

"You mean we didn it wrong?!" asked Sakura, standing up and smoothing out Naruto's orange jacket.

"Well, at least one of you was off balance. It would only take one mind to miss... and it looked as if the chakra surroinding you each made some sort of a votex of energy in the middle of the formation, sucking in the chakra needed for the jutsu. But don't worry, all it requires is a second try. Next time, you'll have to try standing farther away from eachother.

"Okay then, I'm ready," Naruto said, determined. He fell into his ready stance.

"No," Kakashi said shortly. All three whipped their heads in his direction, their eyes demanded more explanation.

"You would need more food pills. I can't give you another in such a short period of time. Overdosing on these causes muscle contraction, and high levels of anxiety. I've already given you each three to compensate for your low chakra levels."

"Then what are you saying, Kakashi?" Sasuke spit in a voice Sakura woudl have used venemously against Ino.

"I'm saying you'll have to wait a few more days before you can attempt this again." Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration. He could feel the chakra seeping out of him, and found that Sakura's body was exactly holding a lot of it anyway.

Naruto looked from the clear depression shown on his teammates face, and the sympathetic eye of Kakashi. It gave him a knot in his stomach to see such a weak expression worn on his own face. "Hey... it's okay. It's only a few more days! Then we'll get it right!"

"Okay, okay," Sakura said feebly. "I just want to go home. Well, I mean, your house." And something clocked in Sasuke's head.

"Wait. No," he said abruptly, and she looked at him questioningly. "I mean, don't you think we should stay in our own houses. There's only one day left and I'm not sure I want Naruto in my house."

"Well I'm not sure I want it to look like you're going in my house at night!" retorted Naruto. Sasuke scowled.

Before the tension escalated, Kakashi cleared his throat."Look, you three can just go on living the way you've been living for the past week. I'm sure you can handle now just as well as last time. The next trial will be in two days, same time same place. I reccommend you get some rest before you experience the crash from the pills."

Sakura sighed loudly. This just isn't right. I..." Suddenly, her knees (well, _Naruto's_ knees) felt week and she collasped, her head clouding over.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing to aid his friend.

"The pills are already causing fatigue. You've never had one before now, right Naruto?" Kakashi asked, kneeling down to examine Sakura. Naruto shook Sasuke's head. "Yes, I see. It's the side-effects, your body isn't used to them. I recommend you two get Sakura home."

"Where will we put her? Naruto's appartment?" Sasuke asked in his new, high voice. He helped pull Sakura up, hooking her arm around his shoulder. _She's heavy..._ he thought, uncomfortable with his new, light frame.

"Yeah, we'll have to," said Naruto.

"Maybe it woudl be best if you all slept at Naruto's tonight. Any one of you coudl pass out next, and if that happens you'll need help," Kakashi explained. Naruto nodded, and Sakura stirred.

"Let's just go," she said wearily, and so Kakashi disappeared and they began their walk to Naruto's. It seemed to take them forever to get there. When they finally made it, Naruto took his key out of Sakura's pocket. With a click the door opened and they entered.

When Naruto went to place Sakura on the couch, he coudln't. Because someone was already there.

_Shit_, thought Sasuke. He completely forgot about the stunt he pulled on Naruto, thinking that by this time they would all be in their own bodies. When Hinata fainted upon meeting him, he brought her here to recover. She was _still _unconcious on the couch.

"H-H-Hinata?" Naruto muttered, then tunred to Sasuke. "What's she doing here?"

"Uh, she fainted. So I brought her here to recover, but I forgot..." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you were being _nice_?" Hinata stirred at the sound of voices, and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around dazed?

"Where am I... N-N-N-Naruto?" She stuttered, upon seeing the blonde boy hanging over 'Sakura's' shoulder. The shock that flashed through her eyes was undeniable. "Why am I here?"

"You fainted, so Naruto took you here. We went to find Naruto and we found you both here. Naruto must have fallen asleep watching you," Sasuke explained quickly, since he appeared as Sakura. The girl flushed a few different colors and stuttering, got to her feet.

"Oh, thank you, Naruto! I-I'm s-s-so sorry if I d-disturbed you! I-I've got to go!" She bowed to the half-concious Naruto and nearly fled out the door.

Sasuke dropped Sakura in a chair.

"You are such an idiot," he said to Naruto, and they both stared at him.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked, glaring. Sasuke gave him no explanation, just glanced at the door. An audible sigh came from Sakura.

"Here we go again," she said hopelessly.


	14. Inner Unleashed

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto I own not.

Sorry for the length, but I like this chapter. Sorry for the wait, too. It's hard to update when I have so many fics! I just wanted to keep this one rollin' every now and again**. Go to the end of the chapter for a special request!**

By the way, you have no idea how much trouble it was to upload this chapter. It was getting all messed up, with the bold and italics and stuff. If you find some glitches... I woudln't be at all surprised.

* * *

****

Chapter 14: Inner Unleashed

When Naruto and Sakura woke up early the next morning, they found that Sasuke was gone. Where he went was a complete enigma, seeing it was Sasuke's wish to recover as quickly as possible. There was no way he could build energy if he wasted it walking around!

To Sasuke's extreme displeasure, he realized as he woke up that morning and headed out the door, despite being out of Naruto's body some of his olds habits didn't exactly disappear. He couldn't shake off the horrible desire that crawled up his stomach; the desire for ramen! He promised himself it would be the _last_ time, but at the moment he was in no position to deny his body-or, uh, _Sakura's _body, what it wanted. He needed to build energy, and Sakura didn't have enough to begin with.

Ichiraku's was completely empty, just how he wanted it. He found himself in a familiar place, ordering familiar things. As a steaming bowl of miso ramen was plunked down in front of him, he reached for the noodles with one chopstick.

****

_DON'T. YOU. DARE._

_a voice boomed inside his head._

"What the-" he said out loud and looked around wildly. The voice sounded very familiar-where had he heard it before? Dismissing it after a few more seconds, he went to eat again.

_**Do you KNOW what that will DO TO MY BODY! I haven't eaten ramen in forever, let a lone THAT MUCH! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN ME!** Startled, the boy jumped up._

_"_Are you okay, miss?" a lady asked him from behind the counter.

"Did you... hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind," he said, staring hungrily at his food. Every time he went to so much as touch it the voice returned with triple the threats.

**_SASUKE! I said no!_** it cried, and the voice began to register in his mind. Among other things. He realized:

1. Whoever it was, knew he was Sasuke. But HOW?

2. It was no one standing around him, ergo a voice inside his head. Which is a bad thing to hear.

3. He heard the voice before.

4. IT SOUNDED LIKE SAKURA!

_Who are you?_ he thought viciously. Slapping a hand on his head, he realized just how un-Sasuke like it was to talk to the voice inside his head. The voice inside his head sighed.

**If indeed I tell you, promise to not eat that_,_** it replied. Sasuke was shocked; One, it was talking to him. Two, he would have to deny the bowl of ramen he just bought, for Kami's sake_!_

_Fine, just tell me who you are_, he said inwardly. This has to be some kind of malfunction from the jutsu.

**Yeah, you heard me before. I'm the internal spirit of Sakura Haruno! CHA! When you, Sakura, and Naruto performed the jutsu, I had the choice to remain in Sakura's body. The first time you transferred, I went into Naruto's, just because I knew you were in it! This time I chose to stay in Sakura's body. I got a little home sick, ya know? So I'm the voice you heard before. Do me a favor and DON'T TELL SAKURA! You already know too much!**

____

I'm going crazy...

Sasuke thought, alarmed, and put two hands on his head. _Wh-what's happening to me?_

**Nothing, I swear! Please don't get stressed out, Sasuke! Suck it up!**

_What did you just say?_

**I SAID stop COMPLANING! CHA! But by all means, focus on me and NOT your diet. That way we can share a body forever!**

_This can't be Sakura.. Let alone her 'Inner.' Is this how she really is? And can my every thought be heard by... By the voice. Suddenly, a mental image of the outline of a fierce, gigantic looking Sakura popped into his head._

**You bet I can, cutie!**

**Meanwhile.**

"Naruto... I think once this is all over, you should go and take Hinata out to dinner or something," Sakura said. "She really seems interested in you, and Sasuke kind of put her through a lot of trouble."

"Trouble? He helped her... What do you mean, 'interested?'" replied the newly brunette Naruto with a lazy air. They were both lounging around, taking extra care not to spend any of the energy they worked to hard (or, not worked at all) to build.

"Oh, come on! Are you that dense?" She sighed and hit her own head (which was actually Naruto's) a couple times, to make a point. "I suppose so. Just take my advice."

"You just want me to leave you alone, so you can bother Sasuke!" said Naruto.

"That's not even it!" she protested, and watched the frown on Naruto's face turn into a grin.

"I know... I just felt like saying it."

_I know that's not what Sakura meant. And I think I know a whole lot else about her too, since the switch,_ he thought peacefully. He jerked his head suddenly when he heard the door bang open, and Sasuke came in. He was holding his (Sakura's) head.

DON'T TELL HER, DON'T TELL HER OR I'LL HAUNT YOU! the voice screamed.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Sakura cried in Naruto's voice. He staggered to a chair and fell into it.

"I'm... fine. I have a headache," he said.

**Good boy_,_** Inner Sakura commented. But she's looking really suspicious. Sasuke lifted his now emerald eyes to look at the image of Naruto, who he knew was Sakura, that was staring at him with a half puzzled, half-pained grimace.

**_"_**What?" he snapped.

"... Do you have to sit like that?" she asked, causing Naruto to twist around to get a look at what she was talking about.

"Yeah," Naruto added. "It's not very lady like." Sasuke glared angrily and rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not you," he muttered, crossing his legs and ignoring how odd his new posture felt. He never wanted to know what it felt like to be a girl, he thought sourly. _Naruto probably enjoyed his time as Sakura._

_If part of Sakura's spirit was strong enough to remain in her own body, let alone choose which body to go to, maybe there's another way we can't get back to be ourselves. They're has to be some other flaw..._

**Ask Sakura about the Chunin Exams_,_**_ the voice in his head said._ **Ask about her battle with Ino.**

_Why? he demanded._

**Just do it. It involves the jutsu.**

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke obliged. "Sakura," he called evenly. "Remember the Chunin Exams?" They weren't too long ago, he remembers. So she should too. The host of Naruto's body perked up, and shifted to face him more comfortably.

"Yes, why?" she asked with curiosity.

"Wasn't your opponent Ino?" She nodded intrigued with that fact that if he asked this question, he must have been thinking of her!

"Yes! But why?"

"Ino specializes in the Mind Transer Jutsu, doesn't she? I wasn't there to watch the other battles. Did she use it on you!" Surprise sketches itself in Sakura's eyes as she realizes where he's heading.

"Yeah, I saw it!" Naruto said, jumping into the conversation. "They used chakra in their fists and matched each other blow for blow! And Tenten said something about 'kid gloves', and they put on their headbands on their foreheads, and Ino said some stuff-" he was clearly eager to show Sakura he had been paying attention to the battle.

"-Alright, I asked about one simple thing," said Sasuke, irritated.

"Ino trapped Sakura with chakra infused hair or something, and then used the jutsu," he said.

"And all could hear was Naruto's voice, shouting and telling me not to lose. I broke out of it," Sakura said.

**HECK YA I DID! IT WAS ME! I THRASHED INO-PIG IN MY OWN BODY! She had no choice but to get out!** Inner Sakura added proudly.

"Afterward Asuma-sensei said that Ino did the jutsu improperly, because she didn't have enough chakra to perform it completely in the first place. He said if she did, Sakura wouldn't have been able to break out but she did, and that's why it happened." Naruto said. Sasuke was still analyzing these new facts.

"So, the lack of chakra in Ino's jutsu, combined with a strong, stubborn spirit, and Naruto's voice, a motivation, caused the jutsu to fail. And you could gain back control of your own body..." Naruto noticed with disdain the blush creeping on his body's face when Sakura heard Sasuke 'compliment' her spirit.

**_"_**Are you thinking that we if we try again and fail at the jutsu, we could somehow fix it, and direct the spirits out of our body?" Sakura asked.

"Only if we leave a piece of us behind. Like you did," Sasuke said grimly. _Fortunately not all of us have twisted alter-egos that live in the back of our minds._

**Shut it.**

_... My demon_, Naruto thought, _doesn't lie in my mind, but in my body. I wonder if Sasuke discovered it... But that could work, if kyubii decides to pull my spirit back_. He sighed. Much to complicated.

**I think it could work, and you could use that technique without having a lot of chakra. It supposed to screw up, anyway, Inner Sakura said. Really, what the hell was Kakashi thinking making us all try it at once? I swear, if the consequences weren't so severe I'd say he did it on purpose!**

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, praying the voice would shut up.

* * *

My special request:

If anyone, anyone at all has a prompt or challenge they want to see turn into a fic, PM ME!

One condition: Only if it's SasuSaku. See, I'm in a rut. I want to write a SasuSaku so bad, but I need inspiration. Help! Thanks...


End file.
